So The Game Begins : Rewrite
by Nukia
Summary: Looking after L, Matt, Mello and Near is not as easy as you think. All you feel like to them is the maid when in fact you are the Sketch Artist assigned by L to accompany him and the Wammy Boys to Los Angeles. But while you are working on the BB Murder Cases with L, you encounter someone you never thought you would cross paths with again and that's when the game begins. - Xreader -
1. Stranger

**So this story was my first fanfiction, I read through it and decided to rewrite it. I have thought of new ideas, even thou it will be the same story and I plan to change parts. Also there will be a story behind my xreader character which I will state below. **

**So your alias name is Sketch. **

**You grew up at the Wammy House, you're a sketch artists and you have a photographic memory. You were invited to work on the BB Murder Case by L, but you ended up taking over Watari's duties well he was away on business at the Wammy House in England. **

**I will be deleting my other So The Game Begins story when I have complete this new version of the story.**

**If you don't like my story, then don't read it or review.**

**So I hope you enjoy my rewrite :)**

* * *

Waking up before the alarm clock went off was always a bad habit of yours ever since you was little kid. Rolling over on your side to check the time on your alarm clock and you saw it was only 6:54am.

' 6 minutes.' You sighed as you pulling your blanket over your head, you closed your eyes and took in the last few minutes before the alarm clock went off.

**Beep... beep... beep**

You moaned as you sat up in bed, you reached out to your alarm clock, you give it a hard slap to turn it off and you kicked your blankets off you. You swung your legs out of bed as you sighed deeply.

' Another day, another mission.' You yawned.

You got out of bed, you stretched and made your way to the window. You drew back the curtains letting the sun light enter the hotel room. ' Another beautiful day in The City of Angels.' You muttered to yourself.

Los Angeles : The City of Angels or more like The City of Murders. Here to help out with the BB Murder Cases with L the world's greatest detective , Mello, Matt and Near. Two murders had taken place in 4 days.

The First Victim : Believe Bridesmaid, male, 44 years old . Killed on July 31st 2002. Drugged then choked with a rope. His chest was slashed several times, the wounds were made to resemble letters in Roman numeral code spelling out the name of the next victim. Four straw dolls were found at the crime scene.

The Second Victim : Quarter Queen, female, 13 years old. Killed on August 4th 2002. Also drugged before death and the cause of her death was blunt force trauma to the skull. Her eyes were also crushed. Three straw dolls found at the crime scene.

You showered, got dressed and tied your hair up. You sprayed some of your perfume on your neck and pulling on your black boots. You made your way to the living room., you looked around the room and as normal there were plates, cups, blankets, pillows, file cases and chocolate wrappers around the room. You tutted to yourself as you began to pick plates up off the floor, you stepped over a bunch of wooden toy building blocks as you made your way to the kitchen.

You Named each plate as you went along and sighed. ' Matt... Mello... Near.' You picked up a teacup and saucer up off the coffee table. ' L.'

' Yes Sketch .' Said a voice from behind you.

You jumped, you turned around quickly and threw the teacup and saucer in the direction of where the voice had come from. The saucer smashed against the Hotel wall and the teacup fell to the floor not fair from where you were standing.

You saw a wide-eyed L standing next to the broken saucer, he had one of his hands in his blue jean pocket and his thumb tip to his lips. He stood in his normal bad posture way as he always did and he watched you with thoughtful look in his dark eyes.

' Nice shot. ' He finally said after a few seconds as a small smile crept to his lips under his thumb.

' Sorry you scared me... ' You sighed, you glanced down at L's bare feet and walked towards the kitchen.' Be careful of the broken saucer pieces."

' It's quite alright.' Said L, he sat down on a chair at the kitchen table pulling his legs to his chest and sat in his normal sitting position with his thumb to his lips.

You placed the teacup down on the kitchen counter, you bent down and opened a cupboard door under the sink. ' Do you need anything ? You asked as you got a dust pan and brush out from under the sink cupboard. ' Like breakfast or tea.' You shut the cupboard door, you walked over towards the broken saucer on the floor and swept up the broken pieces.

' I'm fine.' Said L, he picked up a sheet of paper between his finger and thumb. He held it up in front of face as he read it. ' But if you could please pick up a parcel that was dropped off at the hotel reception desk for me this morning it would be of some great help to me, yet I have no clue who it's from...'

' Sure.' You smiled as you stood up and made your way back towards the kitchen. ' A parcel from Watari maybe or it could be some of those fancy sweets you enjoy. ' You emptied the broken saucer pieces into the dustbin, you put the dust pan and brush back under the sink.

' Yes, you could be right. ' Said L.

' I'll go and collect your parcel in a while, but first may I ask you one question. ' You sighed as you crossed your arms and walked towards L.

' And what is your question?" Asked L.

" Well, I was wondering when you were planning to let me get involved in this case you are working on at the moment. You asked me to come along with you as a Sketch Artist and for some reason I've become yours and the boys maid... it feels like I'm not part of the investigation team at all." You sighed.

' You're very much part of the investigation team, you are only filling in for Watari until he returns back from England and you very well know you have play a big part in the case so far.' Answered L.

' If you're referring to the sketches I did of the two murder victims, I hope you remember it was not a pleasant thing to sketch and when is Watari meant to be returning back to LA?' You asked.

' Yes, I remember you being rather ill when you returned to the hotel, yet you did an excellent job with your sketches and I have no idea when he will return." Answered L.

' I see, well if you would excuse me... I'll go and fetch that parcel from reception for you." You sighed, you walked over towards the door of the hotel room and tucked your hair behind you ear.' See you in a while.'

' Yes you do that.' Muttered L from the kitchen table as he opened a case file and chewed his thumbnail.

You opened the door to the hotel room, you saw Matt with his hand held out towards the door handle from the other side of the doorway. Without warn he grabbed you around the waist and twirled you around.

' Morning Sketch.' Smiled Matt, he placed you down in the hotel corridor outside of the hotel room and chuckled. ' So what are you up to ?' He stood in the doorway of the hotel room with his arms crossed wearing his normal red/black striped long-sleeved top, dark trousers and wearing his goggles as always over his dark blue eyes.

' I'm off to collect a parcel from reception for L.' You smiled, you watched as Matt took cigarette from behind his ear and lit it with his blue lighter. ' I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here...'

' I make my own rules as you should very well know by now Sketch.' Answered Matt, he walked over towards the sofa and sat down on it.' You sound really stop being a goodie two shoes and live a little before you get old.' He put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the tv.

' Well at least use an ash tray instead of a plate as you normally do...' You sighed, you turned around and you walked into someone.' Oh I'm so sorry...' You looked up to see Mello dressed in his black leather clothes with a frown on his face.

' You should learn to watch where you're going, are you blind or something?' Frowned Mello, he walked over towards the sofa and sat down next to Matt. ' Where do you think you're going anyway ? '

' Mello stop being a jerk..." Smirked Matt, he playfully punched Mello's arm and blew smoke from his cigarette in Mello's face.' You have to learn to be a nice towards others.'

Mello coughed as he pushed Matt away from him and took a chocolate bar from his jacket pocket.' Whatever, just keep your second-hand gamer smoke away from my lungs.'

' You love it.' Smirked Matt, he took a drag from his cigarette and turned his attention back to the television.

Mello took a bite out of his chocolate bar as he rest his foot on the edge of the coffee table, he stretched out his other leg and stared at you." So Sketch, where are going?'

' To get a parcel for L from the Hotel reception desk.' You smirked as you leant on the door frame of the doorway.' Do you care or something?'

' And why would I care about where you were going?' Asked Mello.

' I care...' Chuckled Matt.

' No one asked you... so mind your own business.' Frowned Mello at Matt as he took another bite from his chocolate bar.

' I'll be back in a while.' You giggled, you shut the door behind you and walked off down the Hotel corridor towards the lift.

You got to the lift, you pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. It was not long before the lift got to the 29th floor. The doors slide open and you stepped inside. ' Ground floor.' You muttered to yourself as you pressed the G button inside of the lift on the button pad on the lift wall . It was not long until the doors opened and you were at the reception area. You walked out and made your way towards the reception desk.

' Hello, I'm here to collect a parcel on the behalf of a Mr Ryuzaki.' You smiled at the blonde haired woman sitting at the reception desk. ' It was delivered this morning.'

The blonde haired woman looked up at you and smiled. ' One moment please.' She lifted a small box wrapped in brown paper from under the reception desk. ' It's addressed to a Mr Ryuzaki wasn't it ? Room number 2687 ?' She asked and placed the parcel down on the reception desk.

' Yes that's the right one. ' You smiled, you took the parcel from the reception desk. ' Thank you.' You made your way back towards the lift and pushed the button on the wall. The doors to the lift slide open, you stepped inside of it and pressed the button for the 29th floor. As the lift's doors were closing, a pair of hands pulled the lift doors a part and a man stepped inside of the lift.

'Sorry for delaying your lift ride.' Said the man quietly, he walked towards the corner of the lift and leant back on the lift wall.

' It's okay I guess.' You said, you looked over your shoulder at the hooded man in the corner of the lift and smiled. ' Would you like me to press your floor number for you? '

' If you wouldn't mind my dear.' Said the hooded man, he pulled up his hoody's hood away from his mouth to reveal a smirk on his face and put his hands in his hoody's pockets.

You wrapped your arms around the parcel as you studied the man wearing the black hoody, blue jeans and spoke quietly to him.' Which floor number do you require?'

' 28th.' Chuckled the man.

You pressed the buttons for 28th and 29th floor.

' Thank you. ' Smirked the man.

' It's not a problem...' You said quietly.

It was not long before the lift stopped at the 28th floor and the lift's doors slide open. The man walked out of the lift and walked off down the corridor. The doors closed and the lift continued to the 29th floor.

The doors of the lift slide open, you stepped out of the lift and walked down the corridor towards the hotel room you shared with the boys . You turned right, you smiled as you saw the Hotel room 2687 not far away and quickened your walking pace.

Without warning someone grabbed you from behind around the waist, you were lifted up from the ground and you screamed. You threw the parcel as hard as you could at the room 2687's door and it made a thudding sound as it hit the Hotel door.

' Now why did you go and do that...' Chuckled the man cruelly, he placed a wet rag around your mouth and carried you into an open doorway of an empty Hotel room." Now hush my dear and keep quiet for me.' He kicked the door gently shut with his foot and carried you towards the window of the empty Hotel room as you struggled in his arms.

' Let me go...' You muffled from under the rag over your mouth.

You tried to pull his hands away from your mouth, but his grip was to strong and you began to feeling drowsy. The rag smelt sweet, you recognised the smell on the rag and it was chloroform. Your eyes got heavy, you stopped struggling and you heard voices coming from outside the empty Hotel room calling your name.

' Sketch!' Shouted a man that sounded like Matt's voice from the corridor.

' What's this? ' You heard another man saying that sounded like Mello's voice from the corridor.

' Hush now Sketch, you're a pawn in my game now...' Whispered the man's voice in your ear as he brushed his lips against your earlobe and chuckled quietly. ' You're coming with me and my game will not be pleasant one for you...'

You felt yourself being lifted up into his arms, you weakly raised your hand towards his face and pulled his hoody's hood away from his face. Your eyes blurred and you saw bright crimson eyes staring at you before you blacked out.


	2. Demon In The Dark

**Chapter 2! It took me a while to figure out which direction this chapter was going to go, so I decided to take the path of creepiness lol I think my rewrite of So The Game Begins will be very different from the old version I wrote ages ago and I hope it turns out okay. Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**If you don't like my story, then don't read it or review.**

**So I hope you enjoy my rewrite :)**

* * *

You felt someone shaking you roughly.

' Wake up you silly girl. ' You heard an annoyed voice whispering into your ear.' You can't stay asleep all day...'

You opened your eyes slowly, you turned your head and saw a blurred outline of a man's face close to your face. You tried to focus on the face outline, you gasped as you felt something cool brush against your arm and you closed your eyes tightly.

' W-w-who are you?' You stuttered.

' I'm offended that you don't even remember me my dear, maybe I should let you guess... let's play a little game. ' Chuckled the man's voice cruelly . ' Seeing as blind man's bluff use to be a favorite game of mine as a child, but alas we're in a small space and it would be difficult to play... pity.'

You slowly opened your eyes, you studied your kidnappers face and gasped.' I remember you...'

' Do you now, so who do you think I am?" Asked the man, he yanked you up from an old bed you were lying on by your arm and pushed you back against a cold wall.' Tell me...'

You trembled as you looked down at your hands, you saw that your wrists were bound together with some rope and your eyes grew wide as you noticed a knife in his hand. You watched as he ran the sharp blade of his knife down your chest, you listened to him humming a tune to himself and you looked up at his face.

' Beyond Birthday...' You whispered to him.

' So you do remember me...' Chuckled Beyond, he brought the tip of his knife's blade to his bottom lip and smirked at you.' How interesting...'

' What do you want with me?' You asked.

' I don't want you, I want L and I plan to use you to get to him.' Answered Beyond.

' L will not come... even I know that...' You quietly said.

' True, he doesn't mind if any of his flock gets sacrificed in the line of duty.' Smirked Beyond, he removed the tip of his knife from his bottom lip and yanked you away from the wall by your arm.' That's why I've began to play a little game with our dear L.'

' What game?' You asked.

Beyond chuckled as he pushed you backwards onto the old creaky bed, he climbed on top of you and held his knife against your throat as he smirked at you.' Haven't you figured it out yet? The murder case you and your idiotic Wammy boys have worked on with L.'

Your eyes widened at Beyond's words, you stared into his crimson eyes as you cupped your hands together and swallowed hard.

' I'm the suspect you've been searching for...' Sang Beyond, he removed his knife from your throat as he got off you and smirked. ' They should know it's me by now, the parcel you collected from the hotel's reception desk for L was a little puzzle to solve...'

' Why are you doing this?' You asked quietly.

' Because it's fun...' Smirked Beyond.

' Answer me!' You yelled at Beyond.

' I've got my reasons...' Chuckled Beyond, he crossed his arms and smirked at you as he gently tapped his knife on his side." You're to curious, but I think it would be fun if we contacted L to see if he as solved the little puzzle I sent him and to arrange a trade...'

" Trade?" You asked.

" You for him." Chuckled Beyond.

" He will not come! How many times do I have to tell you that!" You yelled.

" We'll see..." Smirked Beyond, he walked over towards a wooden chair in the corner of the room and placed the knife down in it." I've got many tricks up my sleeve yet to share with the world..."

You watched Beyond pick up a pink mobile phone from the wooden chair, he flicked the phone open and chuckled as he flicked through the numbers on the mobile with his thumb to his lips.

" My phone..." You whispered.

" I know..." Chuckled Beyond.

You rolled onto your side and leant on your arm. You slowly managed to sit up as you used your bound hands for support, you sighed deeply and continued to watch Beyond standing in the corner of the room with his back to you.

Beyond began to pacing up and down the small dark room with your mobile phone in his hand. His facial features reminded you of L in many ways, you felt a shiver run down your spine as you watched him chew his thumbnail as he smirked and you looked down to your black boots next to the old bed.

' Dammit!' You heard Beyond shout.

You jumped as you looked up at him as he raised his voice with frustration and pulled your legs to your chest.

" No L! " shouted Beyond, he stopped and turned around and glared at you as he held your mobile phone towards you. ' L is going under an alias name is he not ? I'm positive that it is not Matt, Mello or Near... I remember those little punks from The Wammy House.' He slumped down next to you on the old bed, you felt the bed creaking under his weight as he leant his face closer to yours and smirked at you. 'So Sketch. Which name on your phone is L's alias name? '

You looked down at your mobile phone in Beyond's hand, you looked at the phone's screen and swallowed hard as you whispered to him." I can't tell you..."

" Now my dear, I wouldn't start playing silly little game with me... you could get seriously hurt." Chuckled Beyond, he brought your mobile phone closer to your face and smirked." Have you ever played the game hide the blade?"

You slowly shook your head as you bottom lip trembled, you looked down the list of names in your phone book on your mobile phone and took a deep breath." I can't tell you..."

" You're driving my patience my dear, do you really want to play hide the blade?" Smirked Beyond, he slowly moved his hand towards your face and brushed your hair behind your ear as he spoke calmly to you." I can be really gentle with a blade if you ask nicely, I'm asking you one more time... what is L's alias name?"

You closed your eyes tightly as you felt Beyond slowly run his finger tips down the back of your neck, you breathed heavy and jumped as he wrapped his hand around your throat.

" Ryuzaki..." You gasped.

" Ryuzaki..." Sang Beyond.

" You bastard..." You whispered, you leant your forehead on your knees and sniffled.

" A lady should never use language like that in front of a gentleman." Chuckled Beyond.

" You're no gentleman..." You whispered.

Beyond smirked as he unwrapped his hand from around your throat, he clicked down the list of numbers on your mobile phone and licked his top lip. " Ryuzaki..." He chuckled as pressed the green dial button on your mobile phone, he put your phone on speaker phone and put it near his ear.

**Ring... Ring... Ring**

You looked up from your knees and watched Beyond chuckling to himself as he waited for an answer on the other end of the phone. It seemed to take forever for the phone to be answered but finally a voice spoke on the other end of the line and Beyond became silent.

" Sketch?"

" It's been a long time since I have heard your voice L or should I say Ryuzaki..." Smirked Beyond.

" Yes, we have expected a call from you Beyond Birthday. I believe you are holding Sketch hostage, I'm 93% sure that you abducted her from the hotel yesterday morning." Said L.

" You found my clues I left for you to solve I take it ? Has always you right my dear L , but it will not be easy to get your dear Sketch back and I will be interested in your tactics to rescue her. You see, I plan to play a little game with you... I doubt you will enjoy it."

" Beyond, tell me what you plan to achieve by taking Sketch ? " Asked L.

" Probably nothing, But I want to see you L... all alone with no Wammy boys at your side.' Chuckled Beyond.

" And what if I don't agree to your terms ?" Asked L.

" Well, if you don't agree to my terms then I suggest you buy a coffin for your precious little Sketch." Laughed Beyond insanely, he yanked at your top and pulled you closer to him ." And you will get the pleasure of hearing her scream your name just for you as I torture her slowly..."

" Listen you son of a bitch! If you harm one hair on Sketch's head I'll blow your god damn brains out and use you skull remains as a jack o lantern!" Yelled a male's voice.

" A Jack o lantern?" Asked another male's voice.

" Idiots..." Sighed another male's voice.

" Mello... Matt... Near." You whispered.

" Mello and Matt. I do believe you two will make my game a fun and interesting one." Chuckled Beyond, he held your mobile phone towards your mouth and smirked." Say hello to the idiotic Wammy Boys."

" H-h-hello." You stuttered.

" Sketch, as Beyond Birthday harm you in any way?" Asked L.

" No..." You answered.

" That's good to know." Said L.

"L...I'm scared..." You whispered.

Without warning you felt a sharp pain on your right shoulder, you felt something warm run down your back and shoulder as Beyond chuckled insanely as you screamed.

" Sketch!" Shouted Mello.

" Beyond! I demand you to stop at once!" Shouted L.

Beyond pulled away from your neck, he pushed you away from him as he chuckled and wiped his mouth with his black shirt's sleeve. " You just got a taste of what will happen if you don't agree to my terms. Maybe Sketch will be my 3rd victim... who knows."

" I'll agree to your terms on one condition. That you return Sketch safely back to the hotel before I even meet you." Said L.

" My Terms L not yours." Smirked Beyond." Hmm not the hotel, I know of an abandoned church near to where you are based called st Mary's Arch of Heaven. Meet me there at 12:30am. A perfect place where we will not be interrupted and I will return your pretty little Sketch safely back to you."

" Fine, I agree to your terms Beyond Birthday." Said L calmly.

" See you soon." Chuckled Beyond.

*** Call Ends * **

Beyond threw your mobile phone against the wall on the other side of the room. " Well Sketch, we have a few hours to kill before we meet our dear L."

You curled up into a ball on the old bed and breathed deeply as you looked towards your shoulder. Your eyes widened as you saw blood running down from a bite mark on your shoulder and bit your bottom lip.

" Leave me alone..." You Whispered.

Beyond crawl slowly on top of you till his face was next to your ear, he chuckled quietly into your ear and whispered." Don't be like that..."

" I mean it, leave me alone!" You yelled.

Beyond chuckled as he looked down at the bite mark on your shoulder, he leant forward and licked some blood from your shoulder.

" Stop it!" You screamed.

You struggled underneath Beyond as he licked your shoulder roughly, you screamed again and began to panick. " Get off me!"

" Hush ." Whispered Beyond, his hand covered up your mouth with a wet rag and you heard him chuckling quietly." It will all be over very soon my dear..."

You struggled as his hand tightened over your mouth and you smelt something sweet on the rag . You felt your eyes getting heavy as sleep crept over you and you heard Beyond's voice as you began to black out.

" Hush, the game will begin soon... rest now." Whispered Beyond.


	3. Bloody Kiss

**Chapter 3! Sorry it took me ages to update, just blame Christmas and work lol So his is a new vision of chapter 3, so I hope you like it and it's a bit different from my old story of So The Game Begins lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I thought I'd say Happy Christmas to all the readers of my stories, I hope you have an awesome Christmas and I'll update very soon!**

**So I hope you are enjoying my rewrite :)**

* * *

Opening your eyes slowly your vision slightly blurred, you heard someone reading and insanely laughing. The laughter echoed around you, turning your head slowly to where the laughter was coming from and you saw Beyond Birthday sitting down on a pew with his knees to his chest.

' One thing I ask of the LORD, this is what I seek: that I may dwell in the house of the LORD all the days of my life, to gaze upon the beauty of the LORD and to seek him in his temple. ' Chuckled Beyond, he let out another eerie laugh and looked up at you from the book he was reading. ' The world is not as beautiful as people think...' He looked back down at the book and sighed deeply.' The only beauty in this world that I know of is when you see the life slipping away from a person's eyes. ' He looked back up at you with a smirk on his lips and his crimson eyes forced on you. ' It's a shame how so many people have beliefs in one book which is basically full of fantasy written by long dead people from the past with hope and faith. What do you believe in Sketch?'

You watched him as he got up from the pew and began to walk over towards you.' I... I... b-b-believe... ' You stutter as you tried to move your legs and hands.

' Yes? ' Asked Beyond, he placed the book by your feet and ran his finger tips along the Alter Table's surface as he walked slowly around it. ' I'm interested in hearing about your beliefs...' He slowly climbed on top of you and smirked. ' Go on my dear, tell me...'

You looked up at him at his face as it came closer to your face, his crimson eyes looked deeply into your eyes and you trembled when you felt his hand running up your bare arm. ' I... I b-b-believe in Justice...' You whispered and turned away from his gaze.

' Justice ? ' Smirked Beyond, he placed his thumb under your chin and turned your face back to his gaze. ' Who wants to believe in Justice ? We all deserve to be punished, even the innocent people of this world deserve to be punished and left with nothing but delicious pain...' He licked his top lip inches away from your lips and smirked. ' Even you my dear deserve to be punished...'

' G-g-get away from m-m-me...' You stuttered.

' Let me punish you...' Whispered Beyond as gently brushed his lips against your lips and quietly chuckled to himself.

' Get off me!' You yelled.

Beyond leant down and gently kissed your lips. You pushed your bound hands up against his chest as his kiss became deep and rough. You struggled under him, he chuckled as his fingers ran through your hair and bit your bottom lip hard. You tasted blood in your mouth as you cried out in pain, you heard a loud creaking noise coming from the other end of the church and gasped.

Beyond pulled his lips away from yours, he looked towards the entrance of the church and smirked. ' Someone is here to see us...' He quietly sang, he looked down at you licking your blood from his lips. He slowly climbed off you, he walked down the three steps from the Altar Table and stopped at the end of the aisle. ' On time I see, shame you had to be so punctual L... things were getting interesting between me and our dear little Sketch...' He chuckled and wiped left over blood away from his mouth with his black shirt's sleeve.

You managed to roll onto your side, you looked down the aisle and saw L standing at the entrance of church with his hands in his blue jean pockets. ' L...' You whispered as you felt blood run from your bottom lip and down the side of your cheek.

L began to walked slowly down the aisle towards Beyond Birthday, his back slightly bent and his dark eyes fixed on Beyond. ' I always keep my word.' He stopped quite close to Beyond, he put his thumb to his lips and looked over at you lying on the Altar table. ' Beyond Birthday, will you keep your word and let Sketch go?'

' Fine.' Smirked Beyond.

Beyond turned around, he walked up the three steps towards the Alter Table and stopped in front of it. ' You know L... ' He began to say as he rolled you over onto your stomach and grabbed you around your waist as he chuckled.' You lied to me!"

You let out a yelp as you were roughly lifted from the Altar Table, he pulled you close to him and held his sharp knife against your throat that he had kept hidden up his black hoody sleeve.

' And yet you bring your Wammy Boys!' Shouted Beyond angrily, he looked up towards the balcony above the church entrance and smirked.' Reveal yourself to me! I can smell you from where I'm standing my dear idiotic Wammy Boys!'

L's eyes grew wide as he watched the situation unfolding in front of him, he looked over his shoulder up towards the balcony and shouted calmly. ' Matt! Mello!'

" Come and play with us..." Chuckled Beyond as he gave you a sideways glance and returned his attention back towards the balcony as he sang." Sketch would love to see you!"

L looked towards you as he chewed his thumbnail and gave you a reassuring looked.

You looked up towards the balcony, Matt and Mello appeared from behind a pair of red tatty drapes that hung down from an arch above the balcony with their guns in their hands as they aimed them down at Beyond Birthday.

' Damnit!' Shouted Matt, he looked down over the balcony's banister and pull his orange goggles away from his eyes to reveal his dark blue eyes as he looked at Mello standing next to him. ' I bet when he said he could smell us he was talking about you and your chocolatey scent... '

' It's better than smelling like cigarettes and burnt micro chips..." Smirked Mello at Matt.

" Quiet blondie..." Smirked Matt, he looked back down at Beyond and pulled his orange goggled back over his eyes.

' Well, if it's not Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas. Long time no see...' Chuckled Beyond, he lifted you from the ground by your waist and walked down three steps that led from the Alter Table to the aisle. ' Come down and join the party.'

' Wha..' Frowned Mello, he looked back down at Beyond and spoke through clenched teeth as he glared at him. ' I'm more concerned how he knows ours names...'

' This guy gives me the heebie - jeebies...' Whispered Matt, he back away slowly from the balcony and turned around as walked quickly down a staircase with Mello following behind him.' Even more now than when he was at the Wammy House with us...'

' You mean like spiders in the Bathtub heebie - jeebies or a different kind ? ' Asked Mello, he aimed his gun at Beyond as he came into his sight and walked down the aisle with Matt at his side towards L.' Well, he his a cold-blooded killer now... not a student.'

' No like paedophile at a children's birthday party heebie - jeebies...' Frowned Matt, he pulled another gun from out of the back of his trousers and aimed it towards Beyond.

' Jez Matt... over the top much.' Smirked Mello, he stopped to the right of L and glared at Beyond Birthday as Matt stopped on the left of L.

' Beyond Birthday, will you let Sketch go now? ' Asked L, he glanced towards you and then looked at Matt standing next to him. ' Then I'm yours, you have my word that Matt and Mello will escort Sketch from the church... we will not be disturbed.'

' We have a deal...' Smirked Beyond.

Beyond forcefully sat you down on a step, he cut the rope that bound your ankles together and spoke quietly to you.' Pity, I would have liked to have spent more than just two days with you Sketch. It could have been fun... ' He roughly pulled you from the step by your arm as he stood up and pushed you towards L. ' Here take her...'

You stumbled forward as you walked down the aisle towards L, Matt and Mello. You fell onto your knees and leant on your bound hands as you looked back over shoulder at Beyond.

' Come on Sketch..." You heard Matt gently saying.

You looked back down the aisle, you saw Matt walking towards you as he slip his guns inside of his cream coloured sleeveless vest and he smiled at you.

Matt helped you to your feet, he picked you up in his arms and carried you towards L. He stopped in front of L and frowned.

' I don't like this plan any more." Whispered Matt to L.

' I'm agreeing with Matt...' Whispered Mello.

You glanced over Matt's shoulder at Beyond and saw him smirking at you as he put his knife to his lips.

' Are you sure you know what you are doing L ? ' Asked Matt.

' Yes, I'm 75% sure that I know what I'm doing.' Answered L in a low calm voice as he fixed his gaze on Beyond and rubbed his sneaker on the back of his blue jeans.

' Only 75% ? ' Whispered Mello, he kept his gun aimed at Beyond as he beckoned Matt behind him with you in his arm and sighed. ' That means there is a 25% chance that you may fail, I don't like those odds...'

' Yeah, I mean we could just shoot our way out of here..." Whispered Matt as he walked past L and stopped behind Mello.' It's easy...'

' To easy...' Whispered Mello.

' Mello and Matt... ' Sighed L, he looked at them both over his shoulder and removed his thumb from his lips. ' Go and take Sketch to safety, I will be fine.'

' Okay, let's go guys...' Sighed Mello, he placed his hand on Matt's shoulder and led him backwards as he began to walked sideways down the aisle with his gun aimed at Beyond.' We'll get you out of here Sketch..."

' What about L ? You are really not leaving him alone with him are you ?' You asked.

' Don't worry, he his not alone...' Answered Matt, he stopped at the entrance of the church and placed you back down on your feet.' I've got an ace card up my sleeve..."

' What do you mean ? ' You asked, you watched as Mello pushed one of the wooden front doors to the church open and aimed his gun back at Beyond down the aisle.' I don't understand...'

' What Matt is trying to say is that we have a plan, well we have two plans and one of those is a backup plan...' Smirked Mello.

' What kind of plans?' You asked.

' You'll see...' Smirked Matt, he wrapped his arm around your waist and led you through the church doorway as Mello closed the church door behind them.


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4! I was quick updating this story, this chapter is a bit different from the old one and I hope you enjoy it :) Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Stepping outside of the church for the first time, the cool night air hit you and you shivered as you walked down the abandoned church's stone steps. You walked along a path that led away from the church towards some old black rusty metal gates with Matt supporting you as you walked.

' Right, I'm taking Sketch back to the Hotel...' Sighed Mello, he slipped his gun into his pistol holder inside of his coat and pulled out his motorbike keys from his inside coat pocket. ' Matt, you can stay here and continue watching the situation by the cameras you planted in the church from your surveillance van with Near. I want you to keep in touch with me by phone and report in to me every 5 minutes well I'm at the Hotel.'

' Okay, that sounds like a plan...' Nodded Matt. ' Hopefully there will be no more interference with the cameras or the bugs I planted inside the church. I put a body wire on L before we left the hotel room too, so hopefully Near as managed to keep a stable connection between the communication equipment in the van and...'

' I don't want to go back to the hotel...' You interrupted as you pushed Matt away from you and frowned.' I want to stay here and help out with the surveillance...'

' I don't think that's a good idea Sketch, I'm taking you back to the Hotel if you like it or not...' Frowned Mello.

' No!' You frowned.

' Let her stay Mells, she'll be okay with us in the van.' Sighed Matt, he placed his hand on your shoulder and smirked.' We have guns remember...'

' Yeah we have guns Matt, but are you sure she'll be okay with us? She looks terrible after all, what if she needs medical attentions... ' Frowned Mell, he took a chocolate bar from his coat pocket and ripped some of the chocolate bar's wrapper from corner of the bar. ' And by the meaning terrible I'm taking about your bloody lip and your dirty ripped clothes. Who knows what that bastard did...'

' I'm fine!' You interrupted.

' You can say you're fine, but you may just be lying to us so we'll let you stay!' Argued Mello.

' I told you that I'm fine Mello!' You argued back.

' And I told you I'm taking you back to the Hotel!' Scowled Mello, he snapped a block of his chocolate with his teeth from his chocolate bar and chewed it slowly.' Even if I have to make you!'

' No!' You frowned.

' Time out guys...' Sighed Matt, he wrapped his arm around you and itched the back of his head.' Sketch can stay with us, so no more arguing about it...'

' Fine!' Scoffed Mello, he walked off down the path from the church and kicked open the rusty metal gate as he shouted back at the both of you. ' Just let's get to the van!'

' Thank you Matt...' You whispered, you watched Mello storm off through the rusty metal gate's gateway and sighed as you looked up at Matt.' For letting me stay with you guys...'

' No problem kid. ' Smiled Matt, he led you down the path away from the church and walked you through the rusty metal gate's gateway. ' Come on let's get to the van before we miss anything important, we need to know what's going on inside the church in case we have to intervene in some way...'

' Okay...' You Nodded.

You and Matt crossed the road outside of the church.

Matt led you towards a white van that was parked up near a Park, he saw Mello leaning on the side of his van as he ate his chocolate bar and sighed to himself.' Have you cooled off now Mells? You need a clear head well working on this case.'

Mello looked his shoulder at you and scowled.' I'm fine...'

' I'm sorry Mello...' You said quietly to him.

' Whatever...' Sighed Mello, he looked away from you as snapped another block of chocolate from his chocolate bar and put up his hood on his coat.

' Stop being a drama queen Mells and get inside the van...' Sighed Matt.

' I will in a while...' Replied Mello.

You felt Matt removed his arm from away your shoulder, you watched as he opened the back doors to his white van and climbed inside. You looked over at Near sitting on an office chair in front of a computer with a pair of earphones on, he quickly glanced at you over his shoulder and turned his attention back to the computer's screen.

' Come on Sketch, you'll be safe in here with me and Near.' Smiled Matt, he held his hand out towards you and tilted his head as he looked out of the back of his van.' Erm... Mells, what are you doing?'

You felt someone grabbed you around the waist, you let out a squeal as you were lifted from the ground and carried into the back of the van.

' That's uncalled for Mells...' Frowned Matt.

' Put me down!' You yelled.

Mello dropped you down on a pile of red scattered pillows in the corner of the van, he sat down on another office chair next to Near and screwed up his chocolate bar wrapper in his hand.

' I said I was sorry Mello...' You sighed, you pulled your legs to your chest and looked down at your bound hands as you whispered to yourself. ' Jerk...'

' I heard that...' Snapped Mello.

' Enough already...' Sighed Matt, he closed the back doors to his van and walked over towards you.' Let me cut those ropes from your wrists Sketch.'

' Thank you Matt.' You said quietly.

Matt crouched down in front of you, he grabbed his tool box from near a red pillow and opened it.' Right, let me see...'

You watched as Matt rummaged around in his tool box, you looked towards Mello and saw him glaring at you. You quickly turned away from him and turned your attention back to Matt.

' Here we go...'Said Matt, he took Stanley knife from his tool box and smiled at you.' Hold still well I cut the rope from your wrists, we don't want any accidents...'

You watched as Matt cut the rope from your wrists, you gently rubbed one of your wrist and winced.

' Are you alright?' Asked Matt, he put his put Stanley knife away in his tool box and picked up the cut rope from the floor of his van.' Your wrists look pretty sore...'

' I'll be okay...' You answered, you watched as Matt got up from in front of you and walked over towards Near.

' How's the connection?' Asked Matt, he placed the cut rope down on a fixed metal counter on the wall of his van and rested his hand on Near's office chair.' Hopefully there is no more static interference with the bugs now.'

Near twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger as he watched the computer's screen in front of him and smirked . ' The wireless camera connection is working perfectly, yet there as been a few static problems with the bugs... but it was a easy problem to solve.'

' Excellent, I knew my wireless camera would work fine. Let's hope there will be no more problems with the sound.' Smiled Matt.

' Turn it up then albino boy...' Smirked Mello, he leant back on his office chair and turned his attention to the computer's screen. ' As anything interested happened yet?'

' No, they have stood staring at each other for the last 10 minutes. ' Answered Near, he leant forward and turned up the volume on the computer's speakers. ' There is nothing important to report yet, but I'm recording everything as L ordered...'

You got up from the red scattered pillows on the floor, you walked over towards Matt and stopped behind the office chair Near was sitting on. You looked towards the computer's screen, you saw L and Beyond Birthday standing a few feet apart from each other.

' It looks like L is having one of his stare downs with Beyond Birthday. ' Sighed Matt, he tapped his finger tips on the counter top and looked at you as he smiled. ' This could take a while...'

_' Stop that.' Said a voice._

' Finally, L as decided to talk...' Smirked Mello, he wheeled his office chair towards Near and nudged Near's office chair out of the way.' Move over sheep...'

' Idiot..' Muttered Near.

' For fuck sake Mells, just stop being a jerk... clear mind remember?' Sighed Matt.

Mello rolled his eyes as he took another chocolate bar from his coat pocket and sighed deeply to himself.

You leant your hand on the back of Near's office chair, you watched and listened to L taking to Beyond Birthday.

*** Watching computer screen and listening ***

' I asked you to stop doing that...' Sighed L, he put his thumb to his lips and continued to watch Beyond Birthday.

' Why? Does it bother you ?' Asked Beyond.

' Beyond Birthday, you wanted to see me and yet you're wasting my time well you play with your knife. ' Said L, he walked over to one of the church pews and perched on it. ' Now tell me, what do you want ? '

' I've missed you L. ' Smirked Beyond, he stabbed his knife with a lot more force at the Altar's table top and chuckled. ' I've been lonely for a very long time... '

' I see.' Sighed L.

Beyond slid off the edge of Alter Table, he left the knife suck in the table top and smirked. ' That's why I took Sketch, I wanted to get your attention.'

L stared at Beyond.

Beyond walked over towards where L was sitting, he knelt on the pew in front of L and rested his hands on it as he leant closer to L. ' I hope you didn't mind me taking her, I enjoyed her company very much...'

L sat in silence, he chewed his thumbnail and looked away from Beyond's gaze.

' I enjoyed her well she was sleeping... ' Smirked Beyond, he licked his top lip and chuckled.' It was an interesting game well it lasted...'

' Beyond Birthday, I'm not here to play your twisted games...' Sighed L, he stepped off the pew and walked off down the aisle as he put his hands into his jean pockets.

' Where do you think you are going ? ' Frowned Beyond, he stood up on the pew and jump off it and walked after L down the aisle. ' Family don't treat each other like this!'

L stopped and looked over his shoulder at Beyond. ' We may have the same DNA, but it doesn't make us family and yet you still believe we have a family link with each other. You are a serial killer who will be brought to justice for your crimes. '

' You're clearly not listening to me! You haven't got it yet have you! ' Shouted Beyond, he grabbed hold of L's arm and roughly dragged him back down the aisle toward the Alter Table. ' Do you even know what I'm trying to do?!'

' Beyond Birthday, if you got to the point then I may understand what you are talking about...' Sighed L.

' Are you even listening to me?!' Shouted Beyond, he pushed L backwards towards the Altar Table and laughed insanely.' Let's play a game...'

L stumbled backwards hitting his back hard on the Alter table, the table toppled over and he fell backwards over it. He lay still for moment, he roll over onto his side and tried to push himself up with his arm.

' What is your point Beyond Birthday? You are making no sense...' Winced L, he placed his hand on his side as he pushed himself up with his arm and looked over towards Beyond.

Beyond pulled his knife from the Altars's table top, he knelt by L's side and smirked. ' The point is L...' He grabbed at L's white shirt with his hand and roughly turned him onto his back as he chuckled. ' I want you dead...'

*** Back in the van ***

' I believe the first plan as failed... ' Said Near calmly, he dropped his teddy bear from his lap and moved closer to the computer's screen.' We need to put the second plan into motion...'

'Shit!' Shouted Matt, he pulled his gun from the back off his trousers and looked over towards Mello. ' I'm going in! '

' Please Hurry!' You gasped.

Matt quickly opened his van's back doors, he looked back at Mello over his shoulder and frowned. ' Mello! Let's go! Let's take down this jam loving freak!'

Mello got up from his office chair, he took out his gun from pistol holder from inside his coat and kissed his red coloured rosary.

" Stop kissing Jesus's arse and getting moving!' Shouted Matt, he jumped out of the back of his van and disappeared into the night.

Mello quickly followed after Matt.

You watched in horror as Beyond held the knife up above L's chest, you sat down on the office chair Mello had sat on and pulled it close to the van's counter.

' This does not bode well for L...' Muttered Near.

*** Watching computer screen and listening ***

'Seeing as we are in a church, I find these words very fitting for this moment... ' Smirked Beyond, he raised his knife above his head and chuckled.' I now pronounce you... dead!'

*** Back in the van ***

You let out a scream as you watched Beyond Birthday's knife plummeting towards L's chest, you covered up your eyes quickly and listened to bullet fire coming from the computer's speakers.

**BANG... BANG... BANG... BANG... BANG**


	5. Surprise

**Chapter 5! Sorry for the late update, but hopefully you will like the new changes I've made to this rewrite of So The Game Begins :) I've also got some new chapters planned for this story, so it will be all shiny new lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You peeped from behind your hands as you let out a low sob, you removed your hands from your face and looked towards the computer screen. You watched as the computer screen went blank, you put your hand to you mouth and gagged.

' I feel sick.. ' You muffled, you quickly jumped up from the office chair next to Near and scrambled out of the back of the white van.

' Sketch?' Called Near after you.

You leant your hand on the side of the van as you vomited onto the pavement. You wiped your mouth on your jumper sleeve, you then leant back onto the van and took a few deep breaths as you looked up at the dark sky. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around yourself.

' Sketch?' You heard Near's voice say.

' Is he dead?' You asked.

' If you are talking about L, then no...he very much alive. ' Answered Near's voice.

' Thank god...' You sighed, you opened your eyes and looked towards Near standing next to the kerb as he twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger.' What about Beyond Birthday?'

' God had nothing to do with saving L, I believe that you should be thanking Mello and Matt.' Smirked Near, he walked back towards the back of the van and stopped in front of it.' If you would please follow me back into van, then I will explain what happened well you hid behind your hands.'

'Okay...' You said quietly, you walked towards Near and watched as he climbed into the back of the van. ' What happened to the computer screen? Why did it go blank?'

' I believe that there a conmunation problem...' Said Near, he sat back down on his office chair and pulled one of his legs to his chest as twirled a piece of his hair around his finger.' It's nothing to worry about...'

You climbed into the back of the van, you walked over towards the office chair next to Near and sat down on it. ' What happened ?'

' Matt and Mello entered through the front entrance of the church. Matt took several shots at Beyond Birthday well Mello ran down the aisle towards L, luckily L was unharmed and I'm certain L didn't sustain any injuries from what I saw on the computer screen.'

' And what about Beyond Birthday?' You asked.

' Unfortunately Beyond Birthday managed to escape, there must have been another way out of the church.' Answered Near, he leant forward and ejected a disk from the disk drive.' We have no idea where he went from the church, he could be anywhere...'

' That's not good...' You whispered, you got up from the office chair and sat back down on the red scattered pillows in the corner of the van. ' So that means people's lifes are still in danger...'

'Yes, you are most probable right. We have no clues when Beyond Birthday will strike again or who his next victims will be...' Sighed Near.

' Haven't you found any new leads yet?' You asked.

' Not at this very moment, I seem to be sitting in the back of a van with you and I've got no case folders or any kind of new evidence in front of me...' Smirked Near, he placed the disk into a plastic disk case.' So my answer is no, I have no new leads on Beyond Birthday.'

' Smartass...' You muttered.

' Sketch, may I give you some useful advice?' Asked Near.

' I guess so...' You said quietly.

' If you plan to ask stupid question, then you should prepare yourself for stupid answers...' Smirked Near.

You pulled your knee to your chest, you muttered to yourself as you looked down at your bare feet and frowned.

' I tell you that was a close call... ' You heard Matt's voice saying as you heard the door to the driver's side open. ' I don't want to get into anymore situation like that again anytime soon, I hope you are taking down notes on what I'm saying to you L and I plan not to repeat myself again...'

' I'm seconding on what Matt is saying, you put yourself in danger and I don't think Watari would approve of your decisions you made not long ago...' You heard Mello's voice say.

' Yes, I agree that my actions were reckless...' You heard L's voice say.

You looked up from your feet, you saw Mello standing at the back entrance of the van with his arms crossed as he glared at L standing next to him.

' Reckless?' Asked Matt , he got into the driver's seat of his van and started it up the engine.' Your calculations were way off this time, you should have said there was a 25% chance of the plan going smoothly and 75% chance of it turning into a disaster zone...'

' Your plan crashed and burned is what we are saying L...' Sighed Mello, he shut one of the white van's doors and took a chocolate bar out from his inside pocket of his coat.' But seriously, you didn't calculate your chances of survival very well...'

' Yes, I believe my calculations were way off this time... ' Mutter L, he climbed into the back of the van and sat down near you as he pulled his legs to his chest.' I shall recalculate my plan and work through the faults. Yet I had beliefs that my plan was quite foil proof...'

' We all make mistakes at times L...' You gave L a weak smile as you straighten your legs out and sighed.' No one is perfect...'

L put his thumb to his lips as dark eyes met with your eyes, he chewed his thumbnail and stared at you.

' To be the worlds greatest detective you have to be perfect...' Chuckled Matt, he slammed the driver's sides door shut and put his seatbelt on.' So basically L just made a miscalculation...'

' Or he was just probably low on sugar...' Smirked Mello, he slammed the other door to the van shut and got into the front with Matt.' Sugar for the mind is an important thing.'

' We'll get you a big slice of strawberry shortcake when we get home L, but for now kids I want you all to buckle up...' Smiled Matt.

You watched as Near quickly buckled each of the office chairs to the van's fixed on the wall counter, he sat back down on his office chair and buckled himself into his office chair.

Matt's van sped off down the road and turned right as he made his way back to the hotel.

You turned your attention back to L and noticed that he was still staring at you. You gave him a weak smile as you watched him chewing his thumbnail, you looked down at the floor of the van and sighed.

' Sketch, I would like to question you about the last 2 days you we're missing. I believe you may shine some new light on Beyond Birthday's behaviour and anything you may have noticed about him may come in useful to the case... '

' Yes of course...' You said quietly, you twirled a piece of cotton from one of the red pillow around your finger and sighed.

When you finally arrived back at the hotel it was quiet. You all made your way back to the hotel room. You walked into the hotel room, you crossed your arms and made you way over towards the sofa. You sat down on the white sofa and shivered.

' I'm tired... ' Yawned Matt, he slumped down on the sofa next to you and put his feet up on the coffee table.' I need some junk food, a cigarette and my PSP...'

' I suggest we all get some rest and discussed the case in the morning...' Sighed Mello, he took his coat off and hung it over one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

' I second that idea... ' Yawned Matt.

You watched L walk over towards the kitchen table, he perched on a chair at the table and opened up his laptop's lid. ' Yes, I agree that rest would be a good idea at this moment..'

' A rested mind is a functioning mind...' Said Near, he picked up his white teddy bear from the floor next to the coffee table and walked off towards his room.

You got up from the sofa and wrapped your arms around yourself as you yawned.' If it's okay with everyone, may I go to my room and have a shower?'

' Sketch...' Sighed L, he reached out his hand and picked up a sugar cube from a little glass bowl near his laptop.' Will you please bag up each piece of your clothing you have worn into one of the plastic evidence bags, I believe that there maybe some DNA on your clothes that may belong to Beyond Birthday...'

' When you say each piece of clothing, do you mean everything I'm wearing... even under my clothes...' You blushed as you looked down at your feet and winced as you bit your bottom lip.

' Yes...' Said L, he popped a sugar cube into his mouth and turned his attention back to his laptop screen.' Also, I would like apologise for embarrassing you with subjects of this nature...'

' Okay...' You said quietly and quickly walked off towards your room.

You closed your bedroom door behind you. You walked over towards your dressing table, you took your hair bobbles out of your hair and placed them on down on the dressing table. You ran your fingers through your hair and stopped when you saw your reflection in the mirror.

' I do look terrible... ' You muttered to yourself.

You ran your finger tip over some dried blood smeared on your cheek, your clothes were filthy and ripped with stains of dried blood on them. ' I really do need a shower...'

You walked towards the bathroom, you turn the shower on and got undressed. You took a look at your shoulder in the mirror, you frowned at your reflection in the mirror at the bite marks on your shoulder that Beyond Birthday had given you. You quickly showered and wrapped a towel around yourself. You left your dirty clothes in the corner of the bathroom, you walked into your room and chose a pair of pink short and a baggy grey t-shirt from your dresser draw. You got changed into them, you sat down on the edge of your bed and lay back on it.

You closed your eyes as you tried to go to sleep, your stomach rumbled and you sat up quickly on your bed. You put your hands on your stomach and sighed deeply. ' I guess food would be a good idea about now... '

You slid of your bed and made your way to the living room. you looked around the living room as you made your way to the kitchen and stopped when you noticed L sitting at the kitchen table still.

L looked up at you from a his laptop, he closed a case folder next to his laptop and stared at you. ' Is there something wrong Sketch? '

You shook your head as you begin to walk into the kitchen and took a glass out of a cupboard above the sink. ' No I am fine, I'm just feeling a bit hungry that's all...'

' I see...' You heard L say from the kitchen table.

You closed the cupboard above the sink, you looked over towards L at the kitchen table and watched as he picked up his teacup with his index finger and thumb from the table.

L took a slurped of tea from his teacup and placed it back down on the saucer.' Maybe this is a good opportunity to talk to you about the last 2 days that you spent with Beyond Birthday.'

' Sure...' You sighed.

You poured some milk into the glass and put the milk back away in the fridge. You grabbed a packet of cookies from a biscuit tin, you picked up your glass of milk from the counter and walked over towards the kitchen table. You sat across from L at the table and took a cookie out of the packet.

' Sketch, can you remember much from the last 2 days with Beyond Birthday? ' Asked L.

You looked up at L well took a bite of the cookie and chewed it. ' I remember some of it, I think he drugged me a few times with chloroform... '

L put his thumb to his lips and chewed his thumbnail as stared at you. 'Trances of chloroform were found around the mouth areas of Beyond Birthday's first two victims, I believe he drugged his victim before he murderer them...'

You watched L chewing his thumbnail as you took a sip of your milk and winced.

' Is there something wrong ?' Asked L.

' My lip is sore... ' You answered.

' I see. ' Muttered L , he closed his lid on his laptop and picked up a case folder from the table next to his laptop. ' Did Beyond Birthday do anything to you ? '

You gasped as you placed your glass of milk down on the table and frowned at L.' Pardon?'

L placed the case folder down on a pile of folders, he leant on his hand as leant towards you and spoke quietly to you. ' I'm talking about sexual assault...'

You sat and staring at L. You watched as L took a cookie from the packet near you and perched himself back on his chair as Matt walked out of his room.

' Sorry, I'm just on a chocolate bar and potato chip run...' Smiled Matt, he quickly walked passed the kitchen table and headed into the kitchen.

' Sketch, I'm sorry for putting you in this awkward position.' Said L, he placed the cookie down by his teacup and saucer. ' Beyond Birthday told me something, I have to be a 100% sure that it's not true and I need you to tell me everything you remember from the past 2 days...'

' I can't remember much, he kissed me and bit my lip until it bled... my mind is blurry... I really can't remember anything else... ' You said quietly.

' I see...' Muttered L.

You watched as L got up from his chair at the table, he walked hunched over towards you and stopped next to you.' Sketch, I believe you are hiding some important from me...'

You looked up at next to you, you watched as his hand moved slowly towards your shoulder and stopped when his finger tips brushed against your hair.

' What are doing?' You asked.

' Sketch, may I look at your right shoulder?' Asked L.

You slightly nodded your head at L.

L brushed your hair gently away from your shoulder and put his thumb to his lips.' Teeth marks? '

You put you left hand on your right shoulder as you looked away from L's gaze and spoke quietly to him.' He bit me, I have a few bruise too and some small cuts...'

' May I ask where these bruises and cuts are located?' Asked L.

You looked down at the cookies on the table and spoke quietly to L.' I've got bruises on my left hip and cuts across my stomach. I don't really see why this is irrelevant to the case...'

' Sketch, I would like you to have a medical check up as soon as possible...' Said L, he put his thumb to his lips and tilted his head.' Everything you say is significant to this case.'

' L, you're not suggesting that he... that he did something to me are you? ' You asked, you got up from the chair at the kitchen table and stuttered as you turned away from L.' I w-w-would have known...'

' Beyond Birthday is a dangerous man, there maybe a 75% chance that he was telling the truth.' Sighed L.

You looked at L over you shoulder and frowned at him.' You're not saying that... you know...'

' There is a small possibility that something may have taken place when you were unconscious, yet I'm not sure on the percentage just at this moment even if I'm thinking there is a 75% chance that he was telling the truth...' Muttered L.

' Unbelievable...' You whispered.

' I don't see anything unbelievable about it...' Sighed L, he put his hand in his blue jean pocket and pulled out a red lollipop from his pocket.' I find it a very serious matter...'

' You're an asshole!' You screamed, you raised your hand and slapped L hard across his face. " How could you say something like this to me?! Of all the thoughtless things!'

L stared at you as he rubbed his cheek with a look of shock on his face.

' Hey! What's going on?" Asked Matt, he quickly walked over towards the kitchen table and placed a pile of junk food down on the table.' What's with all the shouting?'

' I'm so sorry...' You cried.

You quickly ran towards you room in tears and slammed the room's door behind you.


	6. Apologize

**Chapter 6! Sorry for the late update, but hopefully you guys have liked the new changes I've made to my rewrite :) I think this story is going to get dark at some point, but there will be some funny chapters to look forwards too lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**Who is everyone's favorite character?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Slamming the door behind you as you turned the room's light off, you walked over towards your bed and covered up your face with your hands. You sat down on your bed and curled up into a ball. You pulled at your folded up black fleece from the end of your bed, you covered yourself up with it and pulled it over your head. You sighed as you wiped your tears away from your cheek and closed your eyes tightly.

**Knock... Knock... Knock**

You opened your eyes slowly as you heard a gentle knocking at the room's door and sniffled. ' Yes?'

' Sketch, may I come in? ' Asked L's monotone voice from the other side of the room's door.

You groaned as you closed your eyes again and didn't answer L back. You opened one of your eyes as you heard the room's door opening slowly with a creak, a soft light entered the room and you heard feet shuffling along the carpet until you felt someone's weight on the end of your bed.

' I want to apologize to you for what I said, I'm sorry if I offended you... ' Sighed L.

You pulled your black fleece down from your face so your eyes were showing and you saw L perched on the end of your bed as he chewing his thumbnail. ' I'm sorry too...'

' Apology accepted...' Said L, he slightly turned his face towards you and gave you a small smile.' I will try not to upset you in the future.'

' I didn't mean to slap you...' You sighed, you sat up and pulled the rest of your black fleece away your face. ' I'm really sorry about that, I just got upset...'

' Also she is female...' Chuckled Matt.

You looked towards the room's doorway, you watched Matt as he stuffed a hand full of potato chips into him mouth and frowned at him.

' What?' Smirked Matt.

' Matt, I believe it's what we call a delayed shock reaction, so I do understand why her actions towards me ended up in this situation that you see before you... ' Said L, he slowly reached his hand out towards you and patted the top of your head.

' Aww, Kodak moment...' Laughed Matt.

' What are you doing ? You asked.

' I'm comforting you... ' Replied L, he gave you a thoughtful look as pulled his hand away from you and sighed as he looked towards Matt leaning on the door frame of the doorway.

' Hey L, why don't you ever comfort me, Mello or Near like that?' Asked Matt, he licked his finger tips and chuckled as he winked at you.' Is it because Sketch is a girl?'

' Matt...' You sighed.

' What? I'm bringing up a good point here...' Sighed Matt, he crossed his arms across his chest and smirked.' Also maybe I should cover the rule about not going into girl's rooms after dark, unless you are me of course and that means the rule doesn't apply...'

' Matt!' You yelled, you picked up a small gold coloured cushion from your bed and threw it towards the room's doorway.' Will you please shut up!'

Matt dodged the pillow and held his hands up in surrender." Whoa! Is it your monthly time or something?'

You covered up your face with hands, you whined as you removed your hands from your face and sighed.' Please be quiet!'

L sighed as he stepped off your bed, he put his hands in his blue jean pockets and walked hunched over towards the doorway. ' Sketch, I do still suggest that you take a medical check up just for precaution measures...'

' Medical check up? ' Asked Matt, he gave L a serious look as he removed his orange goggles away from his dark blue eyes and frowned.' What's going on?'

L stopped in front of Matt, he looked at you from over his shoulder and sighed' It will put my mind at ease too...'

You nodded your head at L and bit your bottom lip.

' L, I want an explanation right now!' Frowned Matt.

' Sketch, may I explain the situation to Matt?' Asked L.

You nodded your head again at L.

' I'll arrange everything with the Hospital and now I'd advise you to get some rest if you can Sketch...' Said L, he took hold of the door's door handle and put his thumb to his lips.' Goodnight...'

' Goodnight...' You sighed.

You watched as L closed the door behind him and sighed as the room became dark again. You lay back on your bed, you curled up on your side and closed your eyes.

**Beep... Beep... Beep**

You moaned as you opened your eyes, you tried to hit your alarm clock with your hand and finally managed to turn it off after your fourth hit. You sat up in bed, you swung your legs out of your bed and slowly got out of bed. You made your way to the bathroom and turned the bathroom light on. You yawned as you looked towards the corner of the bathroom, you noticed the dirty clothes you had left their last night and sighed as you grabbed the plastic evidence bag from on top of the straw washing basket. You picked up your clothes from the bathroom floor, you carefully folded them and put them onto the plastic evidence bag.

**Knock... Knock... Knock... Knock**

You peeped your head around the bathroom door frame and shouted. ' Yeah?!'

You watched the room's door opened wide, you smiled as Matt walked into the room with a mug of tea and a plate of toast in his hands.

' Hey! Breakfast is up.' Smiled Matt, he placed them down on the dressing table and took a packet of open cigarettes from his jean pocket. ' Made by own my fair hands as well... lucky you. '

' You can cook? ' You asked, you stepped out of the bathroom with the plastic evidence bag in your hand and giggled.' Hopefully I'll not die from food poisoning, well maybe you can help me out in the kitchen one time... no excuses. '

' Hey! I've got level 2 culinary skills in the kitchen, that just means I can just about make toast and I'm not helping you cook...' Smirk Matt, he took a cigarettes from the packet and put it to his lips. ' You should really get a wiggle on, we're meant to be at the Hospital in about an hour and 25 minutes time...'

' Okay...' You nodded as you walked over towards your bed and sighed.' I'll be out in a while...'

' You've got 30 minutes...' Smiled Matt.

You watched Matt leave the room, you quickly grabbed your green duffel bag from under your bed and unzipped it. You stuffed the plastic evidence bag into your duffel bag, zipped it up and walked back to the bathroom.

You got washed, you changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a black long sleeved top. You tied your hair back and put your slip on black shoes on. You ate the toast, then drank the tea that Matt made you and grabbed your green duffel bag from your bed. You walked out of the bedroom, closed the door behind you and walked to the living room.

' Ready...' You Sighed.

You watched as Matt grabbed his car keys from the coffee table, he picked up a large brown envelope of the sofa and smiled as he walked towards you.

' Let's get this over and done with...' Smiled Matt.

You nodded your head as you looked over at L sat at the kitchen table, you watched him spoon some strawberry shortcake into his mouth and bit your bottom lip as he looked up at you from his strawberry shortcake.

' Sketch, you'll be fine...' Said L, he put his silver spoon to his lip bottom lip and gave you a slight nod.

' Yeah... ' You said weakly and followed Matt out of the Hotel room.

You walked with Matt down to the Hotel's underground car park, you saw Matt's red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle parked up in a space and sighed.

' Nervous? ' Asked Matt.

You nodded your head and looked up at Matt walking next to you.

' Well don't worry, I'm here if you need anything...' Smiled Matt, he unlocked his car's passager side door and opened it for you.

You got into the passenger seat, you placed your duffel down on the floor of the car and put the seatbelt on as you watched the car's door shut.

Matt got into the driver's seat, he closed the car door on his side and put his seatbelt on. He started up his car's engine, sped out of the Hotel's underground car park and made his way to the Hospital. He glanced at you a few times well he was driving and sighed to himself.

' What is it? ' You asked.

' Well, L spoke to me last night about... you know... ' Sighed Matt, his grip tightened on his car's steering wheel and frowned as he turned left.' Seriously, if that son of a bitch as done anything to you... he'll have a bullet with his name on it to his god damn cranium!'

You looked towards Matt and sighed.

' Sorry... ' Muttered Matt, he parked his car up in a space on the Hospital car park and turned his car's engine off.' It's just I've known you since I was a kid, we've grown up together and I don't want anyone to harm you...'

' Matt it's okay...' You sighed as you picked up your duffel bag up from the floor and opened the car's door.' I'd feel the same if anything ever happened to you, L , Near or Mello. We're family after all...'

' Understandable, but seriously... who is your favorite out of me, Mello and Near?" Smirked Matt.

You got out of Matt's car, you hung your duffel bag over your shoulder as you closed the car door shut and laughed.

Matt got out of his car with the large brown envelope in his hand, he locked his car up and laughed. ' Come on! Tell me! I won't tell any of the guys if it's me...'

You shook your head as you walked off towards the Hospital.

' It's L isn't it?!' Yelled Matt as he ran to catch up with you and put his arm around your shoulders.' He's your favorite right?'

' Matt, I like each one of you in your own special way...' You smiled, you twirled your ponytail round your finger and sighed.' Well maybe not Mello, he's being jerk lately...'

' That's because you told him no...' Chuckled Matt. he removed his arm from around your and walked next to you through the Hospital's doorway.' He just doesn't like being told no, especially not by a girl...'

' Really?' You asked, you stopped in the waiting room area and wrapped your arms around yourself as you stared at the reception desk.

Matt stopped next to you, he hit you gently on the top of your head with the large brown envelop and smiled.' Yeah, his name should be Hormonal and not Mello...'

You shifted a giggled and bit your bottom lip.

' Sketch, wait here a minute and I'll hand this envelope in for you at the reception desk...'Smiled Matt.

You nodded your head as you watched Matt walk over towards the reception desk, he spoke to a woman at the reception desk and handed over the large brown envelope. You watched as he nodded his head at the woman and signed a few sheets of paper.

You looked around the reception area for a while, you noticed Matt signalled you to follow him from the reception desk. You followed after him down one of the Hospital corridor and he stopped outside a door labeled 34A.

' Okay, this is the room... ' Sighed Matt.

' Right..' You muttered to yourself.

' I'm right outside if you need anything... ' Sighed Matt, he placed his hand on your shoulder and smiled at you.' You're be alright, just shout my name and I'll come running...'

You looked up at Matt next to you and nodded at him as you gave him a nervous smile.

' I'll knock first though, just incase... you know...' Smirked Matt.

You looked back towards the door, you nodded again and felt Matt's hand slip away from your shoulder. You looked over your shoulder, you watched him pull a PSP from his pocket and sit down on a seat across from the room 34A's door.

You looked back towards the door, you opened it and walked inside of the room. You closed the door behind you, you looked around the room and placed your duffel bag down on an examination bed.

' Hello?' You called.

You frowned when no one answered you back, you noticed a door slightly open on the other side of the room with a bit of light shining through the gap in the door and began to slowly walk over towards it.

' Hello? ' You called again.

You stopped when you noticed the light through the gap of the door flicker, you looked around the room and noticed a pair of scissor on a computer desk. You quickly rushed over towards the computer desk, grabbed the scissor and looked back towards the door.

' Hello, I'm here for a appointment...' You called.

You jumped as your heard the door slowly creak as it opened a bit, you held the scissor in front of you and frowned.

' Is that Miss Sketch?' Asked a woman's voice from inside of the room.

' Y-y-yeah...' You stuttered.

' I've been waiting for you, I'm having a few problems trying to fix this light in the storeroom and I must have not heard you come in...' Said the woman's voice from inside of the room. ' I'll be out in a while, unless you know anything about electronics... I'd be grateful for any of your help...'

You sighed as you placed the scissor back down on the computer desk and smiled.' My friend in the corridor knows a lot about electronics, would you like me to get him for you?'

' No, that's fine my dear...' Said the woman's voice from inside of the room.' Why don't you come in and keep me company. I've got a few medical forms that need you need to fill in for me, you could fill them in well I fix this light and maybe hold a torch for me...'

' I'll get my friend for you, he wont mind...' You smiled.

You looked over towards the door Matt was waiting outside of, you jumped when you head a thud come from the storeroom and quickly looked back to the storeroom door.

" Are you okay?' You asked.

You frowned when the woman didn't answer you back, you slowly walked over towards the door and stopped outside of it. You placed your hand on the door handle and opened the door slowly. You stepped into the room, you stepped into a wet puddle and looked down at the floor.

' What the...' You muttered, you looked over toward a stool and gasped when you noticed a blonde haired woman lying on the floor next to it.' Are you okay?!'

You quickly rushed over towards the woman, you knelt next to her and brushed her long blonde hair away from her face. You frowned as you felt something wet on your hand, you looked down at your hand and gasped as you saw blood on your finger tips.

' I-I-I'll get you some h-h-help...' You stuttered.

You got up from the floor, you quickly turned around and banged into somebody. You stumbled backwards, you tripped over the nurse and fell onto your backside. You looked down at the nurse's face, you let out a sob when you noticed the nurse's eyeballs were missing from her sockets and felt someone's hand cover up your mouth as you let out a muffled scream.

' Hush, it's okay my dear...' Whispered a familiar voice.

' Beyond Birthday!' You muffled from under his hand.

You were roughly picked up from the floor, you were pinned against a wall with your wrists above your head and his hand tightly over your mouth. Your eyes grew wide as they met with a pair of crimson eyes, you struggled as you let out another muffled scream and tried to kick him.

' Don't be like that my dear...' Chuckled Beyond, he pressed his body against yours and smirked.' I just want a little conversation with you, that's all... for now...'


	7. Hospital

**Chapter 7! Sorry for the late update, but hopefully you guys are liking the new changes to my rewrite :) lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I forgot to say who my favorite characters are, it's a hard choice and I say All. But not Near... I don't like him lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Beyond chuckled as he leant towards your neck, he smelt your neck as his gripped tightened around your wrists. He nipped at your throat and quickly pulled away from you when you began to struggle again.

' Do you know how easy it would be for me to rip out your Jugular with my teeth and let your blood paint these walls red...' Smirked Beyond.

You struggled again and let out of a muffled scream.

' Hush, someone will hear us...' Sighed Beyond, he pulled your arms down from above your head and placed your hands on his chest.' Now listen carefully to me, I want you to pass a message on for me to L and you'll walk out of this room alive. Do you understand? '

You slightly nodded your head and looked away from Beyond's gaze.

' I've set an envelope down by the sink over there, inside of it there is a gift from me to L and I'm sure that he'll enjoy it immensely...' Smirked Beyond, he pulled you away from the wall by your wrists with his hand over your mouth still and led you towards the dead nurse.

' Maybe the name of my third victim will be written down in that envelope...' Smirked Beyond, he stopped you in front the dead nurse and chuckled as he forced you to look down at her.' Maybe you will be my third victim, alas this dear nurse was just a pawn who was in the wrong place at the wrong time... unlucky...'

You looked away from the dead nurse and struggled again.

' Did I hit a nerve? I'll you what my dear, do you promise to be quiet if I remove my hand from your mouth ?' Asked Beyond.

You nodded your head.

Beyond removed his hand from your mouth, he wrapped his arm tightly around your waist and chuckled.

' Why did you kill that nurse ?' You asked quietly.

' Like I said, wrong place at the wrong time...' Smirked Beyond, he lifted you up from the ground and stepped over the dead nurse on the floor.' Her time was up anyway...'

' What do you mean? ' You asked curiously.

' Her lifespan was coming to an end, everyone as an expiry date you know...' Answered Beyond, he placed you down in front of the sink and picked his blood stained knife from the sink counter. ' Don't worry your pretty little head about that though, you have along life ahead of you yet...'

' Please don't hurt me...' You whispered.

' Are you frightened of me Sketch? ' Asked Beyond as he placed his blood stained knife against your throat and chuckled. ' I'm not going to hurt you, I've grown quite fond of you and I believe you could be some use to me...'

' P-p-lease... ' You stuttered.

' You could be my queen if you wanted, we could play against the white king... ' Smirked Beyond, he leant his face towards yours and laughed cruelly. ' We could play a delicious game together and become the ruin of him. We could destroy him, just like the way he destroyed me when he took my A away from me...'

' A?' You asked.

' I want you to join me... ' Whispered Beyond, he removed his knife away from your throat and smirked as he rested his hand on your chest.' Me and you vs The Worlds Greatest Detective...'

' No...' You frowned.

Beyond pushed you up against the wall, he rested his hand with his blood stained knife in it on the wall next to your hand and sighed.' Don't be like that with me, you're missing out on a great opportunity to surpass L... what do you say?'

You shook your head as you felt Beyond's body press up against yours,you turned away from Beyond's gaze and whispered.' Never...'

' What a pity...' Chuckled Beyond, he stepped away from you and smirked.' If you ever change your mind, just let me know and I'll greet you with open arms. There is so much I could teach you, so much more than L and those precious Wammy boys of yours...'

You let yourself slide down the wall until you were sitting on the floor, you looked up at Beyond and frowned at him.' Leave my family alone...'

' Is that what you call them?' Smirked Beyond.

You nodded your head and pulled your legs to your chest.

' I'll be seeing you again very soon my dear... ' Smirked Beyond, he began to walk backwards away from you and stepped over the dead nurse on the floor as he put the tip of his blood stain knife against his bottom lip.' I'll be watching you...'

You watched as Beyond Birthday left the storeroom, you got up slowly from the floor and slipped on the nurse's blood. You fell forward onto your hands and knees. You grabbed at the sink counter and managed to pull yourself up from the floor. You looked down at your hands, you breathed heavy as you noticed blood covering your hands and wiped them on your jeans. Looking towards the sink you saw the envelope, you grabbed it from the counter and jumped over the dead nurse as you ran out of the storeroom. You looked around the room, you saw an opened window and frowned.

' He must have gone through the window... ' You said to yourself, you quickly walked over towards room 34A's door and open it.

' Hey, are you all done now? ' Asked Matt, he looked up from his PSP and gave you a smile. ' What the fuck! What did they do to you?! Why are your jeans covered in blood?!'

' Beyond Birthday...' You said quietly.

A horrified expression crossed Matt's face as he jumped up from his seat, he dropped his PSP to the floor and rushed pasted you in to the room.

You closed the door behind you, you watched Matt pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and watched him search the room. You pointed towards the storeroom's doorway and bit your bottom lip.

' He was hiding in the storeroom...' You said as you watched Matt looking through the open window of the room.

Matt looked towards the storeroom's doorway and aimed his gun towards it.' His he still in this room?'

' No, he disappeared... I think he went through the window...' You answered.

' We have to get out of here!' Frowned Matt, he put his gun away and walked over towards you.' We have to get back to the Hotel and report to L...'

' But...' You sighed.

' But what? It's not safe here...' Sighed Matt.

' But what about the nurse?' You asked.

Matt stopped in front of you, he gently took hold of your arm and frowned.' What nurse?'

' She is in the storeroom, he hurt her badly...' You answered.

Matt led you towards the storeroom, he let go of your arm and walked through the doorway.

You peeped your head around the door frame and watched Matt walk over towards the nurse.

' She as no eyes, she is dead...' You whispered to Matt.

' Shit...' Whispered Matt , he knelt next to the nurse on the floor and felt for the nurse's pulse as he looked at you over his shoulder. ' What happened Sketch?'

' I don't know...' You answered, you watched Matt get up from the floor and sighed.' He said her time was up... '

Matt took his mobile phone out of his jean pocket, he put his phone to his ear as he walked over towards you and frowned. ' I'm calling this in...'

You slightly nodded as Matt walked past you and watched him talking on his mobile phone.

*** On The Phone ***

' Hello?' Asked a voice on the other end of the phone.

' Mello, it's Matt... where are you?' Asked Matt.

' I'm at the Hotel, what's up?'

' Mello, Beyond Birthday was at the hospital...' Answered Matt.

'Shit! Is Sketch okay?! What's the situation at your end?! '

' Yeah she is safe. We have a female casualty though, the Los Angeles police department will need to be contacted and the Hospital security too...' Answered Matt.

' Right I'm on it! Make your way back to the Hotel and I'll sort everything out...'

' Got it!' Nodded Matt.

*** End of phone call ***

Matt put his mobile phone back into his jean pocket, he grabbed hold of your hand and led you towards the door of room 34A. ' Lets go! We have to get out of here before Mello informs the Hospital security...'

' Wait!' You yelled, you pulled at Matt's hand and stopped him in front of the door.' I can't be seen like this, I'm covered in blood...'

Matt looked down at your jeans, he grabbed a white lab coat from a coat hanger near him and held it towards you.' Put this on and hurry!'

You quickly put white lab coat on, you picked up your duffel bag and hung it over your shoulder. You followed after Matt out of the room, you watched him quickly pick his PSP up from the corridor floor and walked down the corridor with him by your side and turned right.

' Act normal...' Whispered Matt to you.

You nodded your head as walked normal with him through the reception area, you looked over your shoulder as you walked through the Hospital's entrance and saw a few security guards running off down the corridor you had just come from.

' Matt, they will know we were here...' You whispered to him, you quickened your walking pace towards Matt's car and frowned.' They have security cameras...'

' Chill, I disabled them well you were...' Sighed Matt, he opened his car's doors and frowned.' Just get in the car, I'll explain everything to you later...'

You got into his car, you put your duffel bag on the back seat and put your seatbelt on.

Matt started up the car's engine, he sped out of the Hospital's car park and frowned as he slowed down to normal speed. ' Did he hurt you?! '

You shook your head as you looked down at the envelope on your lap.

' Where did you get that envelope from? And why am I just noticing it now?' Asked Matt.

' It's for L... ' You said, you ran your finger tips over the envelope and sighed. ' It's from Beyond Birthday, he left it in the storeroom and told me to give it to L... '

' I hate that guy!' Frowned Matt, he turned into the Hotel's underground car park and parked his car into a space' I don't get how he knew we were at the Hospital, it's like he's a step ahead of us all the time...'

' I know that feeling, he said he will be watching me...' You sighed.

' I wonder if he...' Mumbled Matt.

' What?' You asked.

' Nothing...' Answered Matt.

You and Matt sat in silence for a few minutes. You jumped when you heard a knock on the roof of Matt's car and Mello appeared at the window on the driver's side.

' Are you guys alright? ' Asked Mello.

' Yeah...' Answered Matt, he turned his car's engine off and opened the driver side's door.' I'm just thinking and dude... don't knock on my baby...'

' It's a car, not a person...' Smirked Mello.

' Sketch, would you mind if I take your clothes from your duffel bag and examine them?' Asked Matt, he got out of his car and rubbed the back of his neck.' I may have worked something out...'

You slightly nodded your head, you watched as Matt grabbed your duffel back from the back seat of his car and held his car keys towards Mello.

' Lock my car up for me, I've got something important I need to do...' Frowned Matt.

Mello took Matt's car keys from his hand and nodded.

You got out of the car as you watched Matt walking away from his car and sighed. You jumped when you heard the driver side's door slam shut, you looked over at Mello and closed the passager side's door. You walked away from the car and headed towards the car park's underground lift.

' Sketch! Wait up!' Called Mello.

You stopped in front of the lift, you pressed the button on the wall and waited for Mello.

' Are you sure you're alright ?' Asked Mello, he stopped next to you and took a chocolate bar from inside of his coat.' What's with the lab coat anyway?'

' Yeah...' You answered, you watched the lift's doors open and walked into the lift with Mello following behind you.' My jeans are covered in blood...'

' Did Beyond Birthday hurt you?' Asked Mello, he pressed the button for the 29th floor and sighed. ' So Sketch, what happened back there?'

' No, the blood on my jeans is note mine, he wants me to pass a message on to L for him... ' You answered and held up the envelope with bloody fingerprints on it.' This envelope is for him, he said there would be something inside that he would like...'

' Really? Sounds interesting...' Said Mello, he took the envelope from your hand and shook it next to his ear.' It sucks how keeps targeting you though... '

' I know...' You said quietly.

' I know why he his targeting you though, he his doing it to get at L...' Frowned Mello, he tucked the envelope under his arm and ripped some of the wrapper from his chocolate bar. ' I think there is a grudge going on...'

It was not long until the lift stopped at the 29th floor, you both walked out of the lift and walked down the Hotel corridor together.

' Want a piece?' Asked Mello, he held his chocolate bar towards you and smirked.' It will make you feel better...'

' I don't think chocolate would make me feel better at this moment Mello... ' You sighed, you stopped in front of the Hotel room door and wrapped the white lab coat around yourself.' Thank you for offering...'

You watched as Mello opened the Hotel room's door for you and you walked into the living room. You saw Near sitting on the floor by the sofa building a tower out of matchsticks and heard Mello closing the door to the Hotel room.

Near looked up at you from his matchstick tower, he stared at you for a moment and turned his attention back to his matchstick tower as continued to build it.' Hello Sketch.'

' Hello Near... ' You said quietly.

You watched as Mello walked past you, he roughly grabbed hold of your arm and led you towards L at the kitchen table.

' Okay L!' Frowned Mello, he threw the envelope down on a case folder on table in front of L and pushed you down onto a chair at the table. ' I think you need to start explaining a few things to us...'

' I second that...' Sighed Matt, he walked out of the kitchen and placed a mug of tea down in front of you.' I want a few answers too...'

' Yes, I do agree...' Sighed L, he looked at the blood stained envelope down in front of him and put his thumb to his lips.' The situation as becoming quite dangerous...'

Matt lit up his cigarette, he walked over towards the sofa and slumped down on it.' I don't think dangerous covers what is going on at this moment, it's more like chaos...'

' It's true, Beyond Birthday seems to be always one step ahead of us and we don't have a clue when he his going to kill again...' Frowned Mello.

L picked the envelope up between his finger and thumb from the case folder in front of him. He began to open the envelope carefully as you all watched. He tipped the envelope upside down, 2 pieces of a chest set fell to the table with a smaller envelope and a photograph of 2 small boys. L reached his hand out towards the photograph and placed the envelope back down on the table

' What is it ? ' You asked.

L study the photograph for a few moments as he began to chew his thumbnail and sighed deeply to himself. ' It's my past coming back to haunt me...'


	8. Photograph

**Chapter 8! Sorry for the late update, work is getting in the way again and I hope you guys are enjoying my rewrite :) This chapter ends differently from the old one, the plot as changed too and I hope it makes sense lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I've got half of chapter 5 written for The Light of Japan, so I will be posting it up when it's finished :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

' What do mean by past ? ' Asked Mello, he walked behind L and took a look at photograph he was holding in his hand as took another bite of his chocolate bar.' Who are kids in the photo?'

L sat in silence as he stared at the photograph in his hand, he chewed at his thumbnail and sighed. ' This photograph is of me when I was about 8 years older, the little boy standing next to me was my second successor... '

' Second successor?' Asked Mello.

L placed the photograph down in the middle of the table, he removed his thumb from his lips and picked up his teacup from it's saucer.' Yes, Beyond Birthday was my second successor or B as he was known back then...'

' No way!' Frowned Matt, he sat up straight and put his cigarette out in an ashtray on the coffee table. ' You kept that one quiet! I mean we knew of your first successors, but Beyond Birthday is B? Why didn't we know about this? '

'You were young when he was a student at The Wammy House, you may not have remember A or B." Answered L, he took a slurp of his tea and place the teacup back down on it's saucer.' As you well know A and B were the first two children in line to succeed me.'

' Yeah, A commit suicide and B ran away from The Wammy House.' Said Mello, he rested his hand on the back of L's chair and sighed.' So Beyond Birthday is B, he ran away from The Wammy House and became a serial killer...'

' A...' You muttered as you looked down into your mug of tea.

' Is there something wrong Sketch?' Asked L.

You looked up at L from your mug and slightly nodded your head at him.

' Do you plan to share it with the rest of the group or do we have to guess what you are thinking...' Frowned Mello.

' Mello, don't be a bitch...' Sighed Matt, he got up from the sofa and walked over towards the kitchen table.' So Sketch, what's up?'

You watched Matt sit down across from you at the kitchen table, you cupped your hands together and looked back down at your mug of tea in front of you.' Beyond Birthday mentioned something to me about A...'

' And?' Asked Mello.

' He said that L destroyed him when he took his A away from him...' You answered.

' So what you're saying is that you think Beyond Birthday as a vendetta against L because of A?' Asked Matt.

You slightly nodded your head as you looked towards L and sighed.' Yes, but there is something else too and I don't think you'll like it...'

' What is it?' Asked Mello.

' Beyond Birthday wanted me to join him, he wanted me to help him destroy L...' You answered.

' What!' Frowned Mello.

' Interesting...' Muttered L.

' I said no...' You said quietly.

' Good! I for one don't want you running off with some psychopath into the sunset!' Frowned Matt, he took his packet of cigarettes from his cream coloured sleeveless vest pocket and smirked.' Besides Mello...'

' Hey!' Frowned Mello.

' Sketch, may I ask if there is anything else of importance that Beyond Birthday said or asked you...' Said L, he pick up the black chess piece and study it closely.' Anything you can remember will be helpful in this case...'

You thought for a few moments and slightly nodded your head.' Yes, he said the nurse's time had come to an end...'

' I wonder what he meant by that?' Asked Matt.

' Beyond Birthday stated many times through his childhood that he could predicted when a person's lifespan would come to an end, yet I always believe that it was just his insanity and abnormal behaviour that made him talk such nonsense.' Sighed L, he closed his laptop lid and placed the black chess piece down on it.' He was a very disturbed child...'

' May I ask about the chess pieces?' You heard Near say.

You looked over towards the sofa and watched Near building his tower out of matchsticks.

' Yes, what would you like to know about them?' Asked L.

' What do they symbolise?' Asked Near, he got up from the floor and picked up his white teddy bear from the sofa.' There as to be some kind of purpose behind them for Beyond Birthday to send them to you.'

' Interesting... ' Muttered L, he pick up the white chess piece and put his thumb to his lips as he studied it. ' Two king chess pieces, black and white, light vs dark and good vs evil. '

' You're muttering... ' Sighed Mello.

You watched as L reached out his hand, he picked up the small white envelope from the table and opened it. He took two photographs from the envelope, he placed them down on his laptop in front of him and placed the white chess piece next to the black chess piece.

'What is it ? ' You asked.

' It appears to be photographs of A and B...' Sighed L.

' How the hell did Beyond Birthday manage to get hold of them?' Asked Matt, he took a cigarette from the packet and put it behind his ear. ' Isn't all of our personal information at The Wammy House confidential and hidden? '

' This may explain how he knew our names, somehow he managed to get hold of our confidential information. ' Frowned Mello, he took another bite from his chocolate bar and chewed it slowly.' The question is how... '

' I can answer both of your questions. ' Said L, he picked up his teacup from it's saucer and took a slurp of his tea.' Yes all of our personal information from the Wammy House is confidential and hidden. I believe that there is a 95% chance that he didn't manage to gain any kind of access to your confidential files, they are kept in a very heavily secured room with the best designed security systems by Q.'

' Is it me or did this just get confusing... ' Sighed Matt, he put his packet of cigarettes away and got up from his chair.' It still doesn't explain how he managed to get hold of a photograph of A.'

' I still think he got inside information somehow... ' Frowned Mello.

' This is a riddle wrapped in an enigma.' Said Near, he walked over towards the kitchen table and sat down on a chair across from L.

' Not really.' Sighed L.

' What do mean? ' You asked.

' There is an answer to all of this.' Said L , he picked up the black chess piece from his laptop and held up the bottom of it to reveal initials.' BB...'

' BB? What does that stand for ?' Asked Mello.

' BB stands for Beyond Birthday.' Smirked Near.

' Shut up sheep!' Frowned Mello.

' These very chest pieces belonged to Beyond Birthday. ' Sighed L, he held up the white chess piece and showed them the bottom of it to reveal more initials.

' L.L ? ' Asked Mello.

' Are they your initials ? ' You asked.

' Correct. ' Said L, he placed the chess pieces back down onto his laptop and put his thumb to his lips.' I believe that he his sending me a invitation, yet I do not know where his twisted game will take place.'

' We need to find Beyond Birthday as soon as possible and put him behind bars...' Frowned Matt, he took his cigarette from behind his ear and rolled it between his fingers.' We just need to work out when he will strike next and bring him to Justice...'

L stepped off his chair, he walked hunched over towards the window and put his hands in his blue jean pockets. ' Yes, he will be brought to Justice and trying to find his next movements will be hard.'

' He's like smoke, he disappears without a trace...' Sighed Mello, he popped his last block of chocolate in his mouths and screwed up his chocolate bar wrapper. ' I'm going for a break.'

' Yes, I think we all could do with a break... ' Sighed L as he looked out of the Hotel's window and put his thumb to his lips.' You may all take your leave until 6pm...'

' Right, I'd like to borrow Sketch for a while.' Smiled Matt.

' Me?' You asked.

' Yeah you.' Answered Matt, he looked over at Mello and slightly nodded at him.' I need you come to mine and Mello's room. We've spoken with L and believe that Beyond Birthday may have planted some kind of tracking devices on you.'

' Basically we need to search you...' Smirked Mello.

' What?!' You gasped, you got up from your chair and wrapped the white lab coat around yourself.' In a physical way?!'

' Not in a physical way...' Chuckled Matt, he put his cigarette to his lips and took his lighter from his jean pocket.' I've got a handheld metal detector in my room, no physical contact needed...'

' Just get changed into something that doesn't have any metal buttons or zips.' Smirked Mello.

' Mello will wait here for you, I'll go to my room and get things set up...' Smiled Matt.

' Okay.' You sighed.

You rushed to your room, you took off your blood stained clothes and threw them into the laundry basket in the bathroom. You took some clean grey shorts and a black vest top from the dresser draw. You quickly got changed and made your way back to the living room.

' I'm ready...' You said quietly, you stopped next to sofa and looked towards L standing near the Hotel window still.

' Do you have any metal on you?' Asked Mello, he took another chocolate bar from his coat pocket as he looked you up and down.' You've got your hair tied back still, hair bobbles are connected together by a piece of metal.'

' Oh right, I'll removed it...' You sighed, you removed your hair bobble from your hair and let your hair fall to your shoulders.

' Are you sure that's everything?' Asked Mello.

You nodded your head at Mello.

' Right! Come on then!'Smirked Mello.

You followed Mello into his bedroom, you stopped when saw Matt fiddling with a switch on his handheld metal detector and sighed. You heard Mello close the room's door behind him, you watch him walk past you as he ripped the wrapper away from his new chocolate bar and bit your bottom lip.

' Okay, let's get this over and done with...' Smiled Matt.

' Okay...' You said quietly, you looked down at your bare feet and sighed.' What do I need to do?'

' Nothing, just relax and stand still...' You heard Matt say.

You looked up from your feet, you gave Matt a half smile as he stopped in front of you and watched him switch the handheld metal detector on.

' Ready?' Asked Matt.

' I guess...' You sighed.


	9. Tracking Device

**Chapter 9! Sorry for the late update, I've been working on other chapters for the rest of my stories :) This chapter is shiny new, so it's all different from the old chapter 9 and I hope it makes sense lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I've had a few operations on my left arm, it's quite painful when you are awake through them and you'll find out why I'm saying this half way through this chapter lol **

**Also if you are reading Eva Birthday I'm going to not update it for a while and concentrate on writing this story :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You watched as Matt waved his handheld metal detector over your chest, you felt Matt gently take hold of your left arm and held it out straight in front of you. You rested your hand on his shoulder and sighed as you watched Mello slump down on his bed.

' Do you really think Beyond Birthday could have planted a tracking devices on me?' You asked.

' Anything is possible, he could have removed an organ for all we know...' Answered Matt, he ran his metal detector along your arm and smiled.' We just have to make sure, that's all...'

' I would have known if he removed one of my organs...' You sighed.

' We know...' Smirked Mello, he snapped a block of chocolate from his chocolate bar and popped it into his mouth.' I think I should be allowed to teach you a few self-defence moves, that is if it's okay by you...'

' Why?' You asked.

' Have you took a look at yourself in the mirror lately?' Asked Mello, he got up from his bed and walked over towards you.' You're covered in contusion, you have a cut lip, you have teeth marks on your right shoulder and you have cuts across your stomach...'

' How do you know about the cuts on my stomach?' You asked quietly.

' Your vest top is riding up...' Answered Mello.

You looked down towards your stomach, you removed your hand from Matt's shoulder and quickly pulled you vest top down over your stomach.

' You see why I suggested that you let me teach you some self-defence moves...' Frowned Mello, he took a bite out of his chocolate bar and glanced at Matt standing next to him.' Check her right wrist.'

' Why?' Asked Matt, he lifted up his orange goggles away from his eyes and placed them on top of his head.' What have you noticed?'

' She as dark purple contusion round her right wrist which suggest that a surgical procedure may have taken place...' Answered Mello, he grabbed hold of your right wrist and turned it over to reveal a tiny cut on it.' Scan this area...'

' Mells, she as many bruises...' Sighed Matt.

' I know, mostly light blue and yellow contusions...' Frowned Mello, he took another bite out of his chocolate bar and sighed.' Which means they are a few days old, but the ones on her wrist are a much darker colour which means there was more trauma to that area than any other part of her body. So I suggest you scan her wrist...'

' Fine...' Sighed Matt, he hovered his handheld metal detector over your wrist and frowned when it beeped.' Something metal is under her skin on her wrist, we need to remove it...'

' Agreed.' Nodded Mello.

You pulled your wrist away from Mello's hand, you took a step away from them and shook your head at them.

' Sketch...' Sighed Matt, he switched his handheld metal detector off and placed it down on his bed.' Just let me check your wrist..."

' Will it hurt?' You asked quietly.

' No, I've got some anaesthetic cream which will numb the area on your wrist.' Smiled Matt, he sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him.' I'll be gentle, I promise...'

' He won't...' Chuckled Mello.

' Mells! Stop lowing the tone...' Sighed Matt.

You walked over to Matt's bed, you sat down next to him and held your wrist towards him.

Matt gave you a small smile as he cupped his hand under your wrist, he ran his finger tip over the tiny cut on your wrist and sighed.' Something is definitely there...'

' I told you so!' Scoffed Mello.

' I'm sorry Sketch, but I need to remove whatever is under your skin...' Said Matt.

You slightly nodded your head as you bit you bottom lip and took a deep breath.' Okay...'

' Mells, get me my surgical kit and first aid box from the bathroom for me...' Sighed Matt, he let go of your wrist and removed his leather gloves.' Also the anaesthetic cream!'

You watched Mello walk into the bathroom, you looked at Matt sitting next to you and gulped.' Have you done this kind of thing before?'

' Nope, but I've cut open many wires in my lifetime though...' Smiled Matt, he placed his leather gloves down on his bed and itched the back of his head.' How hard can it be right?'

You stared at Matt and took another deep breath.

' I'm joking, I know what I'm doing...' Chuckled Matt.

' Okay...' You said quietly.

' I think this is everything...' You heard Mello say.

You looked towards Mello as he walked out of the bathroom, you watched him hand over the surgical kit and first aid box to Matt. You watched Matt unroll his surgical kit, you put your finger tip to your lips as he took a surgical scalpel from his kit and chewed at your fingernail.

' I think Sketch is going to pass out...' Chuckled Mello.

' Am not...' You said quietly as you watched Matt cleaning the scalpel blade with an antiseptic wipe and took another deep breath.' I'm okay...'

' Sure?'Asked Mello, he sat down on his bed across from you and smirked.' You're becoming more paler than the sheep...'

' I'm fine...' You muttered as everything went dark.

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes, you moaned as you pulled a green coloured bed sheet away from you and yawned. You winced as you put your weight on your right hand, you looked at you right wrist and frowned when you saw a white bandage wrapped around your wrist.

' I wouldn't put any kind of weight on your right hand just yet...' You heard Matt say.

You looked up from your bandaged wrist and saw Matt sloching on a green sofa chair on the other side of the room as he played on his PSP. You swung your legs out of the bed, you wrapped the bed sheet around yourself and sighed.

' What happened?' You asked.

' You passed out...' You heard Mello say.

You looked around the room as you got up from the bed, you walked over to Matt and tilted your head when you saw Mello lying on the floor of the room.

' It's a boy by the way...' Chuckled Mello, he got up from the floor and picked a plastic tube up from the bedside table.' It's tiny though.'

' That's what she said!' Laughed Matt as he looked up from his PSP and grinned at Mello.

' Hey!' Frowned Mello.

' Is that the tracking device?' You asked.

' Yep, a RFID chip and if I may say a very impressive design.' Answered Matt as he saved his game he was playing and turned his PSP off.' It's be deactivated, so Beyond Birthday will not be able to track you any more. But technically he knows where we are still, so we'll be moving to a new hotel in the next few days...'

' Do you want to take a look at it?' Asked Mello, he held the plastic tube out towards you and smirked as he rattled the tracking device around in the tube.' It's harmless now...'

' No thank you...' You sighed, you back away from Mello and sat down on his bed.' What time is it?'

' It's nearly 5:20pm, you've been out for about 3 hours.' Smiled Matt.

' I can't believe I passed out, how embarrassing...' You sighed.

' It's happens to the best of us, isn't that right Mells?' Chuckled Matt.

Mello placed the plastic tube back down on the bedside table, he scowled at Matt as he picked up his chocolate bar from his bed and took a bite out of it.

' Anyway...' You sighed, you tucked some of your hair behind you ear and got up from the bed.' I'm going to get a glass of water, I'll see you guys at 6pm.'

You left Matt and Mello's bedroom. You began to made your way the kitchen and stopped at the kitchen table. You looked down at the photographs of A and Beyond Birthday on the table. You picked up the photograph of A, you ran your finger across the photograph of the blonde haired boy with blue eyes and smiled.

' Is there something wrong?' You heard L ask.

You looked up from the photograph in your hand, you watched as L walk from the kitchen and stop next to you at the table. You placed the photograph back down on the table and shook your head.

' No, I'm just going to get a glass of water...' You answered.

' I see...' Muttered L.

You watched as L walk past you, you followed after him and stopped next to him at the hotel window. You looked out over the City of Los Angeles and sighed.

' L?' You asked.

' Yes.' Answered L.

' Were A and Beyond Birthday close?' You asked.

' Yes, they were very close friends...' Answered L, he gave you a sideways glance and looked back out of the window.' Is there a point to your question?'

' No, I was just curious about their friendship...' You said quietly, you turned away from L and looked towards the kitchen as you stepped away from him.' I'm going to get a glass water now.'

' Sketch?' Asked L, he gently took hold of your arm and stopped you." May I ask you something?'

' What is it?" You asked.

' You're hiding something from me... ' Said L, he let go of your arm and put his thumb to his lips as he stared at you. ' Sketch, I would like to know what Beyond Birthday exactly said to you. I believe there is a reason behind the question you just asked me about A and Beyond Birthday's friendship...'

' I've told you all that I know...' You sighed.

' I believe there is a 56% chance you're lying to me.' Said L.

You looked away from L's gaze and cupped your hand over the bandage on your right wrist.' He said he is fond of me okay, I'm just trying to work out why he would say something like that...'

' Hmm...' Sighed L, he turned his gaze back towards the window and chewed his thumbnail. ' I'm starting to fear for your safety, he clearly as an unhealthy obsession with you and I may have to... '

' May have to what?' You interrupted.

' I may have to send you back to The Wammy House..." Said L.

' What?!' You frowned.

' Sketch, I've got no other choice but to send you back to England for your own safety.' Sighed L.

' But I want to stay and help out with the case!" You frowned as you crossed your arms and tilted your head as you heard a buzzing noise.' You assigned me to this case after all!'

' If you would please excuse me, I need to take this call... ' Mutter L, he took his buzzing mobile phone from his jean pocket and pressed the green button on his phone as he put it to his ear. ' Hello?'

You watched as L listened to whoever was talking to him on the other end of the phone, you noticed a serious look start to creep across his face and frowned.

' I see... ' Muttered L, he removed his thumb from his lips and put his hand into his jean pocket. ' And when did this take place?'

You wrapped the bed sheet around yourself and rubbed your eye as you continued to watched L talking on the phone. You glanced over to Near as he walked from his room with his teddy bear in his arms and gave him a half-smile.

' Yes, thank you. ' Sighed L, he ended the phone call and looked at you over his shoulder.

' What is it?' You asked.

L put his mobile phone back into his jean pocket and spoke quietly to you. ' It's Beyond Birthday, he as committed another murder... '


	10. Fallen Angels

**Chapter 10! Sorry for the late update, I've been working on three chapters at once and sleeping lol This chapter is part new, I think I lost the plot at some point and I hope it makes sense lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**The Third Victim** - Backyard Bottomslash, female and 26 years old. Murdered on the 13th of August 2002, she was drugged and experimented on. Her left arm was beat without breaking the skin, Beyond Birthday did this to see if a human can die of an internal hemorrhage without rupturing any organs but failed. Her death was caused by loss of blood. Her right leg and left arm were amputated. Her right leg was discovered in the bathtub, her left arm was taken by Beyond Birthday. Two straw dolls were found nailed to wall at the crime scene.

* * *

' When did this happen ?' You asked.

' The incident took place at approximately 3:36am in the early hours of this morning. ' Said L, he walked hunched over towards the kitchen table and perched himself on his chair at the table.' Watari will be sending me information about the victim and about the crime scene in a few minutes time...'

' Watari?' You asked.

' Yes, Watari as a direct connection with the Los Angeles Police Department. Each time he receives any kind of new evidence he forwards it to me...' Answered L.

' Oh right...' You sighed, you walked over towards the sofa and sat down on the arm of the sofa.' So, did they say how the victim died? Was the victim male or female?'

' Sketch, your questions will be answered as soon as I receive the new information...' Sighed L, he opened his silver laptop's lid and put his finger tip to his bottom lip." Near, will you get Mello and Matt for me."

You watched Near walk towards Mello and Matt's bedroom. You turned your attention back to L, you wrapped the bed sheet around yourself and watched L typing on his laptop as you chewed your bottom lip.

' Is there something wrong Sketch?' Asked L, he looked up from his laptop at you and removed his finger tip from his bottom lip as he stared at you.' You looked troubled...'

' I'm just thinking...' You sighed.

' May I ask what you're thinking about?' Asked L.

' Well, I'm just thinking about the third victim and the time the victim was murdered...' You looked down at the floor and sighed.' Beyond Birthday murdered the poor person a few hours before he spoke to me at the hospital, not forgetting the nurse too...'

' I see...' Muttered L.

' I'm just thinking how easily it could have been me...' You said quietly.

' Sketch, do not wallow in your own self pity.' Muttered L, he picked a sugar cube from his glass bowl on the table and popped it into his mouth.' It's not very attractive...'

' What did you just say?' You asked.

' Is it true what Near just told us?!' You heard Matt ask.

You watched as Matt and Mello rushed out of their room with Near following close behind them.

' As Beyond Birthday murdered again?!' Asked Matt, he walked over towards the kitchen table and leant his hands on the back of a chair at the table.

' Or is the mischievous albino pulling at our chains again...' Frowned Mello, he scowled at Near as he walked past him and crossed his arm over his chest.

' Yes, what Near as told you is true...' Sighed L, he looked back down at his laptop and picked another sugar cube from his glass bowl.' We'll shortly know more about the victim and the murder scene when I receive a e-mail from Watari...'

' Did they say anything about the victim?' Asked Mello.

L popped the sugar cube into his mouth as he typed on his laptop, he glanced over towards his printer and put his thumb to his lips. ' The victim is female, aged around 26 years old and from the east side of Los Angeles... '

' How did she die?' Asked Matt.

Mello walked over to the printer, he took a few of the newly printed sheets of paper from the printer and began to read through them. He frowned as he walked over towards the kitchen table, he stopped next to Matt and held the sheets of paper towards L.

' The bastard!' Frowned Mello.

' Mells, what does it say?' Asked Matt.

You watched as L took the sheets of paper from Mello's hand, he placed them down next to his laptop and chewed at his thumbnail as he stared at his laptop screen.

' Hmm...' Said L.

' What's is it?' You asked.

' Mello, will you get me the other case file folders and a whiteboard... ' Said L.' I need to refresh my mind with the case and start piecing the murders together...'

' Okay...' Nodded Mello.

' I'll come with you...' Sighed Matt.

Mello walked off with Matt, they both returned with a pile of case file folders and a whiteboard as L had asked. Matt set up the whiteboard near to where L was sitting and Mello placed the case file folders down on the kitchen table.

' So, do you think there is a link between each of the victims?' Asked Matt, he opened one of the case file folders and sat down at the kitchen table.' What about the photographs of A and Beyond Birthday? Have you worked out why he sent them to you yet?'

' I believe there is a 35% chance of their being a link between each victim. I've come to the conclusion that Beyond Birthday chooses his victims randomly without reason or is there a reason behind who he chooses...' Sighed L, he closed his laptop's lid and picked up a case file folder from the pile on the table.' The photographs I believe are a reminder of my past mistakes...'

' What about the chess pieces?' You asked.

' The chess pieces symbolise a challenge...' Said L, he opened the case file folder and placed it down in front of him.' When Beyond Birthday was a child he use to send me the white King chess piece in a envelope, it was a message inviting me to come and play chess with him.'

' So basically each person he as murdered so far is like a pawn in a game of chess, he his counterparting you until he checkmates you...' Frowned Mello, he walked over towards the coffee table and picked a chocolate bar up from it.' Do you think he his waiting for you to make a move?'

' Yes, there is a possibility...' Muttered L.

' Pawn...' You whispered to yourself.

' What are you whispering about?' Asked Mello.

' Beyond Birthday called the nurse a pawn, he said I could be his Queen if I wanted...' You answered.

' Why are you just telling us this now?!' Frowned Mello, he unwrapped his chocolate bar and took a bite out of it.' Him asking you to be his Queen means you could be part of his twisted game too!'

' Mells as a point...' Sighed Matt, he closed the case file folder in front of him and leant on his hand.' What if Beyond Birthday plans to take Sketch away from us, just like he blames you for taking A away from him...'

' Matt is right, Sketch could be in danger... she'll have to be watch 24/7 from now on... ' Frowned Mello.

' But L plans to send me back to The Wammy House...' You sighed.

' When did he decide this?' Asked Matt, he looked towards L and frowned at him.' You can't send her back to England now, she'll have to stay here with us...'

' I agree, the situation as changed and Sketch may stay with us in Los Angeles.' Said L, he put his thumb to his lips and stared at you.' You're sleeping arrangements will have to change, you'll have to share a room from now on and be accompanied when you leave the hotel room.'

' Okay...' You nodded.

' Okay! Now that we've sorted that out...' Sighed Matt, he leant back on his chair and crossed his arms.' So L, are you planning to tell us about the third victim then?'

' Yes, the information I've received from the Watari shows that Beyond Birthday's third victim was murdered differently from the other two victims... ' Said L.

' What do you mean by differently?' Asked Matt.

' The third victim's left arm was beaten without the skin being broken, but I'm not sure what his intentions were by doing this... ' Said L, he got up from the kitchen chair and walked over towards the whiteboard. ' I believe we should review the investigation from the beginning... '

You watched as L picked up a whiteboard pen from the whiteboard pen holder, he wrote down each name of the three murder victims and placed the pen back in its holder.

' On the 22nd of July, 9 days before the first victim was murdered. A letter addressed to the LAPD containing a puzzle was sent to their department... ' Said L. ' No LAPD officer could figure the puzzle out and they simply threw it away. But I managed to obtained a copy from a reliable source and Near managed to solve it...'

' The puzzle was a simple mathematical problem, when I solved the puzzle it revealed the home address of the first victim... ' Said Near, he twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger and held his teddy bear close to his chest. ' By the time we managed to obtain the puzzle and solved it the first victim was already deceased...'

' The first victim named as Believe Bridesmaid, male and aged 44 years old.' Said L, he put his finger tip to his bottom lip and looked towards a case file folder on the kitchen table.' He was drugged before death and then choked with a rope. His chest was slashed several times, the wounds were made to resemble Roman numerals spelling out the name of the next victim. Four Wara Ningyo dolls were found at the scene nailed to the victim's apartment wall... '

' Wara Ningyo dolls?' Asked Matt.

' Wara Ningyo dolls are straw dolls which are common in Japan, It's believed that you can curse someone by nailing them to walls of people's homes or trees.' Answered Near.

' Gotcha.' Nodded Matt.

' The second victim named as Quarter Queen, female and aged 13 years old. She was also drugged before death like the first victim. Her death was caused by a blunt force trauma to the skull, her eyes were also crushed and three Wara Ningyo dolls were found at the crime scene nailed to the apartment wall.' Said L, he walked over towards the kitchen table and perched back on his chair.' It's believed that she wore contact lenses, but there was no traces of them found at the scene and a pair of glasses were placed over her eye sockets sometime after her death.'

' Poor kid... ' Frowned Mello.

' Now for the third victim. From what I've read so far from the information that Watari as sent me, it seems that Beyond Birthday as become more creative with the murder of his third victim... ' Sighed L, he picked a sheet of paper up from the table and held it near his face.' Named as Backyard Bottomslash, female and aged 26 years old. She was drugged liked the other two victims before death and her left arm was beaten without breaking the skin. The main cause of her death was through blood loss by her right leg and left arm being amputated. The right leg was discovered in the bathtub and her left arm is still presumed missing.'

' The son of a bitch! He's nothing but a monster!' Frowned Matt.

' More like psychopathic monster... ' Scowled Mello.

'Yes I agree, but two more Wara Ningyo dolls were found nailed to the walls in a similar manner to the other apartments. I do believe there is a link with the Wara Ningyo dolls from each crime scene... ' Said L.

' I've come to the conclusion that it maybe a count down. ' Said Near, he sat down on the floor and crossed his legs.' 4... 3... 2... '

' So you think he his going to commit one more murder?' Asked Matt.

' There is a possibility...' Answered Near.

' Hmm, I do believe you maybe right Near... ' Muttered L.

' I think we should search Backyard Bottomslash's apartment, we may find some new evidence...' Said Mello.

'Yes, police department may have missed something. I will need to check into Backyard Bottomslash's medical and background records first before I send anyone out to the crime scene.' Said L.

' Right...' Sighed Matt.

' I suggest you all retired early this evening.' Said L, he stepped of his chair and put his hands into his jean pockets.' I'm not planning to send anyone out till the morning... '

You got up from the arm of the sofa, you wrapped the bed sheet around yourself and looked towards your room door.

' Sketch, as you well know your sleeping arrangements have changed and I suggest you have someone to stay in your room with you tonight...' Said L.

' Okay, I'm going to take a bath... so just send someone to my room in an hours time...' You sighed, you walked off towards your room and closed the door behind you.

**Vote who you'd like to see spending the night in Sketch's room ( a.k.a you ) and I'll write the person into my next chapter lol **


	11. A Sacrifice For Friends

**Chapter 11! Sorry for the late update, I took my time writing this chapter and as you will guess Matt won lol This chapter is part shiny new and I hope it makes sense lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I plan to do some Mello moments too, so it will be fair and everyone will be happy lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You turned the bedroom light on as you entered your room, you closed the door behind you and headed towards the bathroom. You had a 30 minute bubble bath, you got dressed into a baggy blue t shit and a pair of black shorts.

You grabbed a tv remote from the dresser side and walked over towards your bed. You sat down on the edge of your bed, you turned a big wall tv on and lay back on your bed. You rolled on onto your stomach and leant on your left hand as you began to watch the television.

**Knock... Knock... Knock **

' Come in!' You shouted.

You looked towards the bedroom's door, you watched as Matt peeped his head around the door and smiled at him. You turned your attention back towards the television and sighed when the News came on.

' In today's news, the serial killer behind the murders known as L.A. Serial Locked Room Killings as struck again. A 26-year-old woman was found dead in her apartment in the east side of Los Angeles this morning by her roommate, the L.A. Police Department have no leads so far and continue to search...'

' So that's what they're calling the murders then... ' Sighed Matt, he sat down on the edge of your bed and placed his blue sleeping bag on his lap.' Is there anything good on TV tonight?'

' Yeah seems like it...' You answered as you turned the television over to a different channel and placed the tv remote down on your bed next to you.' I'm not sure, but I think there a cheesy horror/slushy romance movie on in a while...'

' I like the sound of that...' Smirked Matt, he removed his goggles away from his dark blue eyes and placed them on the top of his head.' The horror part, not the slushy romance bit...'

' I believe you...' You chuckled, you rolled over onto your back and rested your hands on your stomach as it rumbled.' I'm hungry...'

' I'll tell you what, I'll get us some popcorn and we can have a movie night or something...' Smiled Matt, he took his white DS from a roll of his sleeping bag and placed it down next to him.' We can chill or talk like we use to do at The Wammy, even better that Mells is not here and we don't have to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory for the hundredth time...'

' True, could you imagine Mello's faces if he found a golden ticket...' You Laughed, you sat up on your bed and crossed your legs as you picked Matt's DS from your bed.' It would be a picture, I like the sound of popcorn...'

' Could you imagine the state of his pants?' Chuckled Matt, he dropped his sleeping bag on your lap and jumped up from the edge of your bed as he shouted.' Explosion!'

' And you told Mello about lowing the tone...' You sighed, you rolled your eyes as you flicked Matt's DS open and turned it on.' Remember to get buttered popcorn.'

'Of course, I'll be back in a while...' Smiled Matt as he walked off towards your bedroom door.

' And maybe some milkshake too!' You shouted.

Matt stopped in the doorway of your room, he turned around to face you and bowed to you.' Whatever my lady wants, she shall have...'

' You're a dork!' You smiled as you looked up from the DS and slightly shook your head.' Hurry up!'

You watched Matt leave your room, you crawled to the other end of your bed and lay back on your pillow. You snuggled back into your bed, you covered yourself up with your black fleece and began to play a Mario Bros game on his DS.

It was not long before Matt returned with a bag of microwaved popcorn, a box of lucky charms and two cartons of milk. He kicked your room's door shut behind him and walked over towards your bed.

' You're not playing on my file right?' Asked Matt.

You looked up from his DS and smirked.' What would you do if I said yes?'

' Then I'd have to kill you...' Smirked Matt, he placed down the box of cereal and the popcorn bag with the two cartons of milk down on your bed.' We're out of milkshake, so I brought you milk.'

' Close enough...' You smiled, you placed the DS down on your stomach and grabbed the microwaved bag of popcorn from your bed.' What's with the cereal?'

' The cereal is for me...' Grinned Matt, he sat down on the edge of your bed and kicked his leather boots off.' Move over!'

You moved over in your bed, you watched Matt put his feet up on your bed and put his hands behind his head as he lay back on your bed. You opened the bag of popcorn and began to watched the movie.

After an hour you yawned, you looked at Matt sitting next to you and sighed when you saw him playing on his DS. You placed the empty bag of popcorn between you and Matt. You rolled on your side and peeped at the game Matt was playing on his DS.

' Matt?' You asked.

' Yeah...' Answered Matt.

' Do you ever think L will find love?' You asked.

' Who knows, but as you very well know that his first love is Justice and his second love is strawberry shortcake...' Answered Matt, he looked up from his DS and stared at the television.' Unless he marries a giant green gummy bear alien, what's with the random question anyway?'

' No reason, I was just making small talk...' You sighed.

' Do you want to talk?' Asked Matt, he saved his game and closed his DS.' I'll listen if that's what you want...'

' Well, I think may remember A from The Wammy House...' You whispered.

' Really?' Asked Matt.

' Yeah kind of, I've got a photographic memory as you very well know...' You sighed as you pulled your black fleece over your shoulder and closed your eyes.' Ever since I saw his photograph I feel like I know something important, but I can't remember what it is...'

' Have you told L about this?' Asked Matt.

You opened your eyes and slightly shook your head.

' Would you like me to talk to him for you?' Asked Matt.

' No, I don't really want to say anything until I remember it...' You Answered.

Matt rolled on his side, he leant on his hand as he gently brushed your fringe away from your eyes and smiled.' Okay, I'll say nothing until you're ready...'

' Thanks Matt...' You smiled.

' Anytime...' Smiled Matt, he pulled a piece of cereal from your hair and held it in front of his face.' How did that get in your hair?'

' No idea, you eat like a pig anyway...' You laughed.

Matt chuckled as he popped the piece of cereal in his mouth and grinned at you.' Sketchalious!'

' You're weird...' You Laughed, you pushed Matt away from you and gasped as he fell off the edge of your bed.' Matt!'

' Ouch to my head...' Whined Matt.

You quickly sat up in your bed, you looked over the edge of your bed and frowned when you saw Matt lying on the floor.' I'm so sorry, are you okay?'

' I'll live...' Sighed Matt, he sat up and rubbed the back of his head as he smirked at you.' Kiss it better?'

You grabbed a pillow from your bed, you hit Matt over the head with it and laughed.' Never!'

' Pillow fight!' Laughed Matt as he pulled your pillow from your hand.

* * *

**Beep... beep... beep**

You slowly opened your eyes as the alarm clock went off, you reached your hand out towards your alarm clock and turned it off. You sat up in your bed, you looked around your room and yawned.

' Matt...' You sleepily muttered, you pulled your blankets away from you and sat on the edge of your bed.' Are you here?'

You itched the back of your head as you got up from your bed, you walked over towards the bathroom and yawned. You quickly showered, you got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a blue jumper. You left your bedroom and walked towards the living room. You smiled when you saw Near sitting next to the coffee table with his toy robot and eating a bowl of cereal.

' Good morning Sketch. ' Said Near.

' Good morning Near. ' You smiled, you stopped next to the coffee table and put your hands behind your back.' Where is everyone?'

' L is in his room, well Matt and Mello are in the kitchen.' Answered Near.

' Okay, do you need anything from the kitchen?' You asked.

' No thank you.' Answered Near.

You walked towards the kitchen, you smiled when you saw Mello sitting on the kitchen counter eating a chocolate bar and Matt was leaning back against the kitchen counter well he played on his white DS.

' Hey guys.' You smiled.

' Hey Sketch...' Said Matt, he looked up at you from his DS and smiled.' How are you feeling?'

' Better...' You smiled, you picked an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite out of it.' How's your head?'

'Better too...' Chuckled Matt, he rubbed the back of his head as he looked back down at his DS and smiled.' It didn't hurt that much, but I'm here if you need to talk...'

' I know.' You smiled.

' So, what did you pair do last night?' Asked Mello.

' Nothing, we just watched movie and talked.' You answered.

' Yeah, we watched some slushy romance/horror film with some green gummy bear aliens in it...' Sighed Matt, he looked back down at his DS and chewed his bottom lip.' It was crap...'

' Oh really?' Smirked Mello, he snapped a block of chocolate from his chocolate bar and popped it into his mouth.' Then what was that bang I heard come from Sketch's room last night?'

' Lowing the tone once again I see Mells...' Muttered Matt.

' I pushed Matt off my bed, it was accident...' You sighed.

' Really? Me and L heard a lot of laughing coming from Sketch's room too.' Smirked Mello.

' Shut up Mells!' Frowned Matt as he looked up from his DS and licked his tongue out at him.' Behave yourself!'

' Touchy!' Laughed Mello.

You giggled as you slightly shook you head, you noticed L walk hunched over through the kitchen's doorway with his hands in his jean pockets and an emotionless expression on his face.

' Matt and Mello. I would like you to go and take a look around the third victim's apartment.' Said L, he stopped next to you and pulled a piece of paper from his jean pocket.

' Sounds like a plan... ' Muttered Matt, he glanced up from his DS and gave L a big grin.

' So, what are we meant to be looking for? ' Asked Mello, he slid from the kitchen counter and took a bite out of his chocolate bar.

' I believe that the Los Angeles Police Department may have missed something, yet I'm 87% sure that Beyond Birthday may have left clue behind at the crime scene like he did at the last two crime scenes...' Said L, he held out a piece of paper towards Mello and sighed.' This is the address to Backyard Bottomslash's apartment, I want you keep in contact by phone and be very cautious.'

' Okay...' Nodded Mello, he took the piece of paper from L's hand and put it in his coat pocket.' Are you ready Matt?'

' Yeah, give me a second...' Muttered Matt.

' Shall I get my sketch book?' You asked,

' Your sketch book?' Frowned Mello, he took a bite out of his chocolate and stared at you.' You're not coming with us this time...'

' Why not?' You asked, you placed your apple down on the kitchen counter and crossed your arms as you stared at L.' I normally go with Matt and Mello to the crime scenes. Why can't I go with them this time?'

' Why do you think?' Smirked Mello.

' Sketch, it will be much safer for you to stay at the hotel this time with me and Near.' Said L, he itched the soul of his foot on the back of his leg and sighed.

' Yeah, you're grounded...' Smirked Mello.

' But this isn't fair!' You frowned, you grabbed your apple from the kitchen counter and stared at L.' You assigned me to this case and now you're grounding me. You're making me feel useless...'

' You're not useless...' Muttered Matt.

' Sketch, I've not grounded you...' Sighed L, he gave you a sideways glance and put his thumb to his lips.' You'll be assisting me by going through Forensic and Autopsy reports for each of the victims. '

' Fine then...' You grumbled.

You walked out of the kitchen, you sat down on the sofa in the living room and pulled your legs to your chest. You watched Mello leave the hotel room with Matt following behind him as he played on his DS, you took a bite of your apple and turned the television on. You glanced at L as he walked from the kitchen and turned your attention back to the television.

' Sketch, I would like you to begin on the Autopsy reports and study each photograph individually. If you would please take detailed notes for each victim, that includes wounds and research into the paralyzing drugs found in their systems.' Said L.

' Okay...' You sighed, you looked towards L sitting at the kitchen table and took a bite of your apple.' Do you have the blood results back for Backyard Bottomslash yet?'

' Yes, her blood results are in the envelope with the Autopsy report.' Said L.

' Does she have traces of Pancuronium, Lidocaine, Propofol and Narcotics in her blood?' You asked.

' Yes, just like the other two victims...' Said L, he picked a large white envelope up from the table and placed it on top of a pile of case file folders.' Beyond Birthday must have made a concoction of drugs which he injects his victims with before their death, this renders the victim helpless and unconscious.'

' That's horrible...' You muttered.

' Sketch, I would like you to start with...' Said L

' Can I at least have breakfast first before I start on anything...' You interrupted.

' Of course...' Muttered L.

You got up from the sofa, you placed your apple down on the coffee table and began walking off towards your room.

' Sketch, where are going?' Asked L.

You looked over your shoulder at L as you opened your bedroom's door and sighed.' To the bathroom, is that okay by you?'

L slightly nodded his head and looked down at a file case folder in front of him.

You walked into your room and closed the door behind you. You used the bathroom, you walked over to the dressing table and ran you fingers through your hair as you looked into the dressing table's mirror. You froze when you heard a buzzing sound coming from the other side of the room, you looked over towards your bed and frowned. You slowly walked over towards your bed, you knelt next to your bed and peeped under it. You noticed a small red shiny box under your bed, you reached under your bed and carefully took it from under your bed. You felt the box vibrating in your hands, you took the lid off the box and found a red mobile phone inside of it.

You took the mobile phone from the box, you placed the box down on the floor and frowned when you noticed caller ID unknown. You pressed a green button on the phone and put it to your ear.

*** On the phone ***

' Hello? ' You asked.

' Hello my dear...' Chuckled a males voice on the other end of the phone.

Your eyes grew wide as you recognised the voice on the other end of the phone, you got up from the floor and looked around your room.' Beyond Birthday?'

' Did you miss me ? I've missed you.' Chuckled Beyond.

' How did you... ' You muttered.

' How did I get the phone into your room? I climbed through your room's window that you kept open each night this week, you're so pretty when you are sleeping... '

' What do you want?' You asked.

' You... '

' W-w-where are you?' You stuttered.

'I'm in the hotel room next to yours, listen... ' Whispered Beyond.

You jumped when you heard knock come from the other side of your room, you looked over towards the wardrobe and walked over to it. You placed your hand on the wall and quickly removed it when you heard another knock.

' That's me!' Chuckled Beyond.

' I'm h-h-hanging up... ' You stuttered, you removed the mobile phone from your ear and took a deep breath.

' If you hang up your friends are dead!' Shouted Beyond from the other end of the phone.

You put the mobile phone back to your ear and gasped.' What?!'

' You heard me right, I've got your Mello and Matt...' Chuckled Beyond.

' You're lying...' You frowned.

' Come next door and I'll show you were they are...'

' I'm not allowed out of the hotel room...' You said quietly.

'Who said anything about leaving the hotel room, I want you to go to your window and open it...' Chuckled Beyond.

You slowly walked over to your room's window, you opened it wide and placed your hand on the window sill. You peeped your head around the window frame, you saw Beyond Birthday sitting across the window sill of the hotel room next door to your room.

' Hello.' Smirked Beyond, he held out his hand towards you and sang to you.' Come and see your Wammy Boys...'

You hung up the phone and put it in your jean pocket.

' I don't believe that you have Matt and Mello. You're trying to trick me...' You frowned.

' Oh I do have them, I have proof!' Smirked Beyond, he put his hand in his black hoody pocket and pulled Mello's red colored rosary from it.' Do you believe me yet?'

' Mello's rosary...' You whispered to yourself.

' I also have this...' Chuckled Beyond, he took Matt's white DS from his other hoody pocket and held it towards you.' They'll live if you come with me...'

You looked towards your bedroom's door, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and looked back towards Beyond Birthday and trembled.

' Please don't hurt them...' You said quietly.

' Then you know what to do, use the ledge of the building and walk over towards me...' Smirked Beyond, he put the DS and rosary back in his hoody pocket as he chuckled.' It's quite safe...'

' I can't d-d-do this...' You stuttered as you looked out of the window.

' Do it or they'll dead!' Smirked Beyond.

You removed your shoes, you slowly climbed out of the window and stepped onto the ledge of the building. You leant back onto the building, you took a deep breath as you looked over at Beyond Birthday and gulped. You slowly walked along the ledge towards him and stopped near the window when he held his hand out towards you.

' Take my hand... ' Smirked Beyond, he beckoned you with his hand and chuckled.' I promise that I'll not let you fall...'

You held your hand out towards his hand, you watched as he took hold of your hand and chuckled as you slowly walked closer towards the window. You squealed as you were pulled through the hotel's window, you felt yourself being lifted up in his arms and struggled well he carried you towards the bed.


	12. Hidden Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 12! Sorry for the late update, I've been working on my other stories and just to let people know that I have uploaded 2 new chapters for Eva Birthday in 1 day lol This chapter is part shiny new, I hope it makes sense and that it doesn't sound rushed lol Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Beyond placed you down on a double bed in the hotel room, he stepped away from you and smirked as he put his hood up on his black hoody. He walked over towards the window and closed it.

' Hello...' Smirked Beyond as he looked over his shoulder at you and chuckled.' I'm so glad you could make it...'

You sat up on the bed, you tucked some of your hair behind your ear and looked around the room.' Where are Mello and Matt?'

' They're somewhere around the hotel, alive and hidden...' Smirked Beyond, he walked back over towards the double bed and sat down next to you.' But alive as I promised...'

You shuffled away from Beyond, you sat at the edge of the bed and looked away from Beyond's gaze.

' Where are they?' You asked quietly.

' Don't be like that Sketch...' Sighed Beyond, he grabbed hold of your wrist and dragged you from the double bed as he walked over towards the bedroom's doorway." They will be found very shortly, we should get out of here well the coast is clear and quiet...'

' Let me go!' You yelled as you pulled away from Beyond grip and frowned.' I'm not going anywhere with you!'

' Yes you are!' Chuckled Beyond, he roughly yanked you towards him and grabbed hold of your other wrist as he smirked at you.' If you don't then I'll go and finish off those precious little Wammy boys of yours..."

You turned away from Beyond's gaze, you looked back towards the bedroom's window and sighed.

' That's a good girl...' Smirked Beyond, he let go of your wrists and took hold of your hand.' Now follow me and don't try anything funny. If you do then I'll snap your pretty little neck like a twig. Do you understand?'

You slightly nodded your head as you returned your gaze back towards Beyond, you let him lead you through the bedroom doorway and through the living room towards the door of the hotel room.

Beyond opened the hotel room's door, he peeped around the door frame of the doorway and looked both ways down the corridor. He led you out of the hotel room, he closed the door quietly behind him and pulled you closer towards him.

' Now I want you to keep quiet, we're going to walk out of this hotel together...' Said Beyond quietly, he put his hand into his hoody pocket and took a penknife from it.' If you don't, then I have ways to keep you quiet without killing you...'

Your eyes grew wide as you stared at the penknife in Beyond's hand, you watched him put it back into his hoody pocket and trembled. You began walking with him down the corridor, you glanced at room 2687 when you walked past it and sighed. You stopped at the end of the corridor, you turned right and headed towards the hotel's stairwell.

' Are you scared Sketch?' Asked Beyond, he pushed open the hotel's wooden stairwell door and led you through its doorway. ' I can feel your hand trembling in mine...'

You shook your head as Beyond led you towards the stairs of the stairwell, he quickened his walking pace down the stairs and chuckled.

' Good, I don't want to frighten you...' Smirked Beyond.

You stumbled forward into Beyond, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at you. You gulped as you looked up at his face, his red eyes were wide and a small smirk started to appear across his face.

' You remind me of somebody I use to know...' Whispered Beyond.

' Who?' You said quietly.

' You'll learn soon enough...' Smirked Beyond, he looked away from you and continued to led you down the stairs of the stairwell.

You were led down another 25 flights of stairs. When you reached the bottom of the staircase Beyond stopped you near a door with a glass window in it, you noticed the reception area through the glass of the door and got push back against the wall by his hand.

' No peeping my dear...' Chuckled Beyond.

You watched Beyond take a quick peep through the glass of the door, he leant against the wall next to you and chuckled as he looked down at you next to him. ' So, we're going to walk through the reception area and out of the hotel's main entrance. I want you to keep calm and act normal. Do you understand?'

' Yes...' You said quietly, you looked down at your bare feet and sighed.

' Don't worry, I don't think they'll care if you're not wearing any shoes... ' Chuckled Beyond.

You looked up from you feet, you watched Beyond place his hand on the handle of the stairwell's door and slowly opened it. You heard people's voices talking in the reception area, you got led through the doorway of the stairwell and looked around the reception area.

' Act normal...' Whispered Beyond.

You walked with Beyond through the reception area, you heard a lift alarm going off as a few members off hotel staff rushed towards the lift doors of the reception and felt his walking paces quicken again.

' I never realized that they would be found so quickly...' Mumbled Beyond.

The doorman smiled as he opened the main entrance's door for you both, you walked through the doorway and down the stone steps of the hotel.

' This way... ' Smirked Beyond as he turned right from the hotel's stone steps and led you down the street as his walking pace slowed down again. ' I've got transportation waiting for us.'

' Where are we going ?' You asked.

' A place where we'll not be disturbed or found, so get into the car and I'll show you one of my many hideouts. ' Answered Beyond, he stopped in front of a black car and opened the passager's sides car door for you.' Mind your head...'

You got into the car, Beyond closed the passager's sides car door and locked it. You watched him walk around to the other side of the car, he unlocked the driver's sides car door and opened it. You looked out of the car's window and watched people walk by the car.

' Put your seat-belt on, safety come first. I don't plan to lose you like I lost my A..." Smirked Beyond as he closed the driver's side door and chuckled.' That would be a terrible shame...'

' What happened to A?' You asked, you looked over towards Beyond and watched him start-up the car's engine.

' L drove A to suicide, I'll tell you more later when we are alone and I believe you'll be interested in what I have to tell you about the mighty L." Answered Beyond.

You watched Beyond as he put his seat-belt on, you did the same and put your seat-belt on too. You cupped your hands together on your lap, you looked back through the car's window as he pulled away from the kerb and closed your eyes . You felt something brush against the top of your hands, you quickly looked down towards your hands and saw Beyond holding Mello's rosary above them.

' Take it..." Smirked Beyond, he kept his eyes on the road as he dropped the rosary onto your lap and placed his other hand back on the steering wheel.' I think you may like to keep hold of this for your friend...'

' Why are you doing this?' You asked, you picked up Mello's rosary from your lap and held it tightly in your hands as you looked at Beyond.' What did you do to Matt and Mello?'

' You'll find out why I'm doing this very soon. ' Smirk Beyond, he kept his eyes on the road as he turned the car's radio on and drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel to the music.' I gassed them..."

' W-w-what? ' You stuttered.

' I used sleeping gas on them...' Chuckle Beyond, he turned his car right down a road and smirked.' They walked right into my trap, they took a lift down to the underground car park and unknown to them I was waiting patiently on top of the lift. The minute the lift's doors closed, I carefully undid the outer latch of the lift and dropped my homemade sleeping gas can into the lift.'

' You monster!' You frowned.

' Monster is such a harsh word, I prefer psycho...' Chuckled Beyond.

' How did you know it was them? ' You asked as you looked down at Mello's rosary in your hands and closed your eyes.' There could have been anyone in that lift...'

' I've got my ways...' Smirked Beyond, he turned the radio off and stopped at some traffic lights.' I hacked into the secretary cameras of the hotel, I've watched every move you and your so-called family have made. There is even a camera in your room that I planted a few night ago, you and Mail Jeevas seemed to have had a good evening together. It looked fun...'

You opened your eyes slowly and looked through the car's window. You pulled your legs to your chest as you ignored Beyond talking to you, you wrapped your arms around them and tightened your grip on Mello's rosary. You looked at a convenience store's sign, you muttered the store's name to yourself and turned your gaze back down at the rosary in your hand.

' Martin's convenience store...' You muttered.

' What are you muttering about?' Asked Beyond.

' Nothing...' You answered.

It was not long before Beyond parked his car up in front of a wooden pole fence, you heard a seat-belt unlock from its buckle holder and looked out of the car's window. You saw a white Lighthouse with a black roof in the distance, you placed your feet back down on the car's floor and noticed a wooden sign near the fence.

' Point Vincente...' You muttered.

' Why do you keep muttering?' You heard Beyond ask.

You looked at Beyond sitting in the driver's seat, you hung Mello's rosary around your neck and spoke quietly to him.' I'm praying...'

' The last rights of the condemned...' Chuckled Beyond, he opened the driver's sides door and smirked.' You're quite intriguing.'

' Where are we?' You asked.

' Home..." Smirked Beyond.

You watched Beyond get out of his car, he closed the door behind him and walked around the car to the passager side. You took hold of the cross on the rosary as he opened the passager sides door and took a deep breath.

' Are you ready for a little walk ?' Asked Beyond.

' Where are you taking me?' You asked.

' Somewhere safe, like I said before... I'll tell you everything when we get to our destination...' Answered Beyond, he held his hand out towards you and smirked.' Let's go.'

You hesitate before you undid your seat-belt, you swung your legs out of the car and placed them down the cold sandy concrete ground. You stared at Beyond's hand, you gulped as you touched his hand with you finger tips and frowned when his sticky fingers wrapped around your hand. You were pulled out of his car by your hand and heard the passager side's door slam behind you.

' Don't you just love the smell of the sea air?' Asked Beyond.

You watched Beyond take a deep breath, you looked towards the beach and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. You sighed when you noticed the beach was deserted, you felt his grip tightened around your hand and turned your attention back towards him. You watched him take his black hood down to reveal his face, you turned away from his gaze and looked towards the sea.

' Beautiful isn't it? No one comes to this beach which a bonus for me, but not for you...' Chuckled Beyond, he pointed towards a wooden building at the other end of the beach and smirked.' That's where we're going, the family was very kind to let me stay there with them...'

' What did you do to them?' You asked.

' Nothing, let's just say they went for swim and never came back.' Answered Beyond.

You felt yourself being pulled away from the car, you were led towards a sandy path that led down to the beach and looked over your shoulder back towards the car. You walked with Beyond down the sandy stone path, you felt something sharp stab into the sole of your foot and gasped. You grabbed hold of Beyond's arm and forced him to stop.

' My foot...' You whined, you lifted your foot from the path and leant against Beyond's arm as you took a looked at the sole of your foot.' I think I've cut it..."

' I forgot to mention that there is broke glass along this pathway...' Smirked Beyond.

You looked back up at Beyond as you felt him let go of your hand, he wrapped his arm around your waist and lifted up from the ground. You cupped your hands around the cross of Mello's rosary, you were carried down the rest of the path and placed down on the soft sand at the bottom of the path.

' I'll take a look at your foot when we get to the house, just walk on your tip toes for the rest of the way...' Sighed Beyond, he took hold of your hand again and began leading you along the beach.' Not far to go now...'

You limped as you walked next to Beyond, you looked towards the white wooden Beach House at the other end of the beach and bit your bottom lip. You examined the white wooden house, it was not an overly large house and it had stain glass windows. It had a porch with wooden stairs leading to it and pretty flower baskets hanging near a white door.

It was not long before you were walking up the wooden steps of the house that led towards the porch, you watched Beyond take a set of keys from his hoody pocket and unlock the front door of the house.

' Welcome home..." Smirked Beyond as he opened the front door wide and led you through the doorway.' I should mention there is no other ways out of the house, I've sealed every entrance and window. So don't try anything funny and we'll get along just fine...'

You watched Beyond remove the keys from the front door, he placed them back into his hoody pocket and closed the front door. He let go of your hand and you heard him bolted the door shut as you took a step away from him. You looked around the hallway, there were photographs hung on the wall of an old couple and young children.

' Let's get your foot seen to...' You heard Beyond saying as he walked past you.

You limped after Beyond down the hallway, he turned right into a living room and stopped near a cream coloured Victorian style sofa. He grabbed hold of arm, he sat you down on the sofa and walked over towards an oak Victorian table. You looked around the room, you noticed a wall covered in pieces of paper and photographs.

' The cut on the sole of your foot doesn't look serious...' You heard Beyond say from the other side of the room.' I'll clean the cut for you and get you something to drink...'

You turned your attention back to Beyond, you watched him take a first aid box from his duffel bag on the table and cupped your hands together on your lap. He walked back over towards the sofa, he knelt in front of you and rested your foot on his knee.

' This may hurt a little..." Smirked Beyond, he opened his first aid box and took a pair of tweezers from the box.' You may have glass stuck in your foot, are you ready?'

You slightly nodded your head, you close your eyes tightly as Beyond removed pieces of glass from the sole of your foot and bit your bottom lip. You jumped when felt something cold wipe along the sole of you foot, you opened your eyes and watched Beyond clean the cut.

' All done..." Chuckled Beyond, he wrapped a bandage round your foot and got up from the floor.' I'll get you something to drink...'

' I'm not thirsty...' You said quietly.

' Don't start playing silly little games like that Sketch, I'm not going to do anything to you...' Sighed Beyond, he picked his first aid box up from the floor and walked back over towards the oak Victorian table.' I promised that I'd look after you...'

' Look after me?' You asked, you pulled your knees to your chest and ran your finger tips over the bandage on your foot.' I don't understand, who did you promise that to?'

' It's a long story my dear...' Answered Beyond, he looked at you over his shoulder as he put his first aid box back into his duffel bag and smirked at you.' You'll be surprised, but I know my A will be smiling down on me for doing this for him...'

' A?' You asked.

' Yes, A was your cousin...' Answered Beyond.

' What?' You gasped.


	13. Newspaper Clippings

**Chapter 13! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy and now I'm unbusy so here is a new chapter lol It took me a while to write this chapter, so I hope it makes sense and show it a bit of love :) Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I thought I'd mention that I've started writing Beyond This Love again and there are some new chapters up for The Alternative Story too :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

Beyond walked over towards you, he perched himself on the other end of the sofa and smirked at you. 'A was your cousin, didn't you hear me the first time?'

' That is impossible...' You muttered, you pulled your knees to your chest and winced as the sole of your foot touched the sofa as you spoke quietly to Beyond.' I would I have remembered something like that...'

' Careful...' Chuckled Beyond, he crawled along the sofa towards you and perched next to you.' I doubt you would remember, L likes to mess with people's minds...'

' That's not true!' You frowned, you shuffled along the sofa away from Beyond and bit your bottom lip as you caught your bandaged foot on a cushion's zip.' He's not like that! He would never mess with anyone's mind!'

' He messed with my poor A's mind, he drove him to commit suicide...' Smirked Beyond, he reached his hand towards your foot and sighed.' Let me help you...'

' Get away from me!' You frowned as you slapped Beyond's hand away from your bandaged foot and grabbed hold of the cushion.' You're nothing but a murderous lair!'

' And who said that?' Asked Beyond, he rubbed the back of his hand that just you slapped and chuckled.' Please try to control your temper my dear. It can cause high blood pressure...'

You looked down at your bandaged foot, you unhooked the cushion's zip from it and hugged the cushion to your chest. You looked over towards the wall that was covered in newspaper clippings and photographs.

' I give you permission to looked at them if you like...' You heard Beyond saying from next to you.' Maybe you will learn something new from them...'

You looked back towards Beyond sitting next to you, you placed the cushion between you and him as you placed your feet down on the floor.

' I know you want to look, your curiosity will get the better of you at some point...' Smirked Beyond, he stepped from the sofa and unzipped his black hoody.' So you may as well look before then...'

You watched Beyond take his hoody off, he threw it down on the sofa next to you and put his hands in his blue jean pockets. You frowned when you saw him wearing a white long sleeve shirt like L wears, you shuffled to the edge of the sofa and watched him walk over towards the wall.

' Come and join me, I won't bite unless you ask me too.' Chuckled Beyond, he stopped in front of the wall and looked back over his shoulder at you.' I would like to show you a few things...'

You slowly got up from the sofa and limped over towards Beyond. You stopped next to him, you looked at the newspaper clippings on the wall and wrapped your arms around yourself. You tilted your head as you read one of the newspaper clippings, you took a step towards it and placed your finger tip on it.

' I take it that you like that story...' Chuckled Beyond.

' What?' You asked.

' The story...' Answered Beyond.

You looked up at Beyond standing next to you, you stared at him for a moment and turned your gaze away from him. You took your finger tip away from the newspaper clipping and looked down at the floor.

' I remember the story about the little boy if that's what you meant...' You said quietly.

' Big brave L. Lawliet saved the little boy from the monsters...' Laughed Beyond.

' Lawliet?' You whispered.

' Hmm...' Mumbled Beyond.

You jumped when you felt Beyond touch your shoulder, you slapped his hand away from your shoulder and frowned at him.' Don't touch me!'

' I'm not going to hurt you like I said before...' Smirked Beyond, he put his finger tip to his bottom lip and chuckled as he stared at you.' I would only hurt you if you asked, but that's not the gentlemen way...'

You looked away from Beyond's gaze, you scanned the wall and gasped when you noticed a photograph of you with Matt on the wall. You ripped the photograph from the wall and looked down at it in your hands.

' You both look like you're having fun there...' You heard Beyond say.' It reminds me of when me and my dear A use share a room at The Wammy House...'

You looked up from the photograph at Beyond and frowned at him.

' Touchy...' Smirked Beyond, he looked away from you and pointed towards a newspaper clipping on the wall.' Young orphan boy found hanging from a tree in local woods...'

You looked at the newspaper clipping and took a step towards it.

' That's what your precious L made my poor A do. He drove him into depression until he couldn't take it no more, he sneaked out one night to the woods near The Wammy House and hung himself.' Frowned Beyond, he put his hands into his jean pockets and sighed.' He died alone with no one there to support him and I did try to talk him out of it.'

' You knew A was going to kill himself?' You asked, you looked up at Beyond next to you and sniffled.' Why didn't you try to stop him?'

' Yes, but I couldn't stand in the way of destiny...' Answered Beyond, he turned his gaze towards you and sighed.' His lifespan was coming to an end, I couldn't stop him or save him...'

' You could have told someone...' You said quietly.

' No would believe me if I told them, I was called a freak at The Wammy House...' Sighed Beyond, he looked back at the newspaper clipping and frowned.' L shall pay for his crimes against the innocent...'

' But L as done nothing wrong, why do you blame him?' You asked.

' I've got my reasons...' Answered Beyond.

' Then what are your reasons?' You asked.

' I'll tell you tomorrow...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Tomorrow?' You asked.

' You're going to be staying here with me until 22nd of August, hopefully we not be disturbed until then...' Smirked Beyond.

' I'm staying here?' You asked.

' Yes, I've got a room ready for you...' Answered Beyond, he took hold of your hand and chuckled.' Please follow me...'

You frowned as Beyond began to lead you towards the doorway of the living room, you yanked at his hand and dragged your feet along the floor. You winced as you caught your bandaged foot on a loose nail on the floor of the door frame and fell to your knees.

' Please be careful!.' Sighed Beyond, he helped you up onto your feet and looked down at your bandaged foot.' It seems like your foot is bleeding again...'

You looked down at your foot and bit at your bottom lip.

' Let me help you up the stairs my dear...' You heard Beyond say.

You screamed as Beyond lifted you up from the floor, he threw you over his shoulder and carried you towards the staircase. You looked down at the wooden stairs as he carried you up them, you kicked your legs as he carried you down a corridor and hit at his back.

' Let me go!" You yelled.

' I'm not going to hurt you Sketch!' Chuckled Beyond as he stopped outside of a door and took something out of his jean pocket.' Please keep still well I open the door, you're beginning to annoy me quite a bit now and I recommend that you do not annoy me...'

You stopped struggling, you heard a jingle of some keys and listened as Beyond unlocked the door. You heard the door creak as it opened, you looked down at the floor and sighed as he walked into the room.

' I hope you like this bedroom, it's the best in the entire house...' You heard Beyond say as he placed you down on your feet.' Please make yourself at home.'

You took a few steps away from Beyond as you looked around the flowery decorated bedroom, you stopped near a four-poster bed and rested your hand on the bedpost. You looked towards the window as you frowned when you noticed that it was boarded up, you sighed and looked over at the bedside table.

' I know, it smells like old people in here...' Chuckled Beyond, he closed the bedroom door and put his set of keys back into his jean pocket.' I would open the window, but I wouldn't want you to escape...'

You limped as you walked over to the bedside table, you picked a photo-frame up from the bedside table and looked at the photograph in the frame. You ran your finger tips over the photo of an old man with an old woman and sniffled.

' What did you do to them?' You asked quietly.

' I told you, they went for a swim...' Answered Beyond.

You closed your eyes as your grip tightened on the photo-frame and sighed deeply to yourself.

' Now if you would excuse me, I've got to leave you for a while...' You heard Beyond say from the other side of the room.

' What?' You asked as you opened your eyes and frowned.

' You heard me...' Chuckled Beyond.

' Where are you going?' You asked, you looked over you shoulder at Beyond and placed the photo-frame back down on the bedside table.' Are you leaving me by myself?'

' Nowhere that concerns you my dear...' Chuckled Beyond, he walked back over towards the bedroom's door and opened it.' There is no escape from this room, so I wouldn't even try anything funny.'

You sat down on the bed and sighed as you looked over at the boarded up window.

' I'll see you in 4 hours my dear, I've got a few things I need to attend to this evening...' Smirked Beyond, he took his set of keys from his jean pocket again and opened the bedroom's door.' Please relax well I'm gone, you'll be safe in here and if you would like a change of clothes there is a wardrobe full of the previous owners clothes.'

You looked over towards a large wooden wardrobe, you got up from the bed and tucked some of your hair behind your ear as you spoke quietly to him.' I need to use the bathroom...'

' The bathroom is through that door over there, take a bath or something or just clean up your foot.' Smirked Beyond, he took hold of the doorknob and put the key into the keyhole of the door.' I'll be back in a while...'

' Wait!' You yelled as you hobbled over towards the bedroom door and frowned.' I'm thirsty!'

' You know where the bathroom's sink is...' Chuckled Beyond as he closed the door behind him and locked it from the other side of the door.' You had your chance when I asked you downstairs, I'll bring you some food when I return...'

' Please wait!' You yelled, you placed your hands on the door and sighed as you heard him chuckle from the other side of the door.' You monster!'

You placed your ear against the door, you heard his footsteps walking off down the corridor and pulled away from the door. You looked around the bedroom, you walked over towards the bedside table and switched the bedside table's lamp on. You sat back down on the bed and lay back on it.

' What am I going to do?' You whispered to yourself.

You sat back up and looked over your shoulder at the bathroom door. You got up from the bed, you limped over towards the bathroom door and took hold of the door handle. You slowly opened the door, you peeped into the dark bathroom and switched on the light. You walked into the clean bathroom, you ran your finger tips along the rim of the bathtub and looked towards a small window above the toilet. You put the lid down on the toilet, you carefully climbed onto it and peeped through the window.

' I can't fit through this...' You sighed, you climbed back down and sat on the toilet seat.' This is hopeless, Mello and Matt are going to kill me...'

You cupped your hands together as you looked down at the tiled floor, you closed your eyes and quickly snapped them open when you remembered something.' Of course!'

You put your hand into your jean pocket and pulled a mobile phone out of your pocket. You smiled as you got up from the toilet seat, you turned the phone on and held it toward the small bathroom window.

' Yes!' You smiled.

You smiled when you saw that the mobile phone had a high signal on it and quickly dialed the first number that popped into your head. You held the phone to your ear and bit your bottom lip as you waited for someone to answer.

*** On the phone ***

' Hello?!' Asked someone on the other end of the phone.' Who is this?!'

' Mello! Thank god! ' You smiled as you walked over to the bathroom door and closed it.' I don't have long, so you need to listen to me carefully...'

' Sketch?!' Asked Mello.

' Yeah it's me...' You sighed, you locked the bathroom door and turned the shower on in the bathtub.' Pay attention to me!'

' Sketch! Where the hell are you?! You went with Beyond Birthday didn't you! Of all the stupid things that you could have done! You shouldn't risk your own life for us!' Shouted Mello angrily at you down the phone.' And what's noise?!'

You took the phone away from your ear, you sighed and held it against your ear again.' Mello, I'm sorry okay.I had no other choice, but now is not the time for arguing and I'm in need of your help. Put me on speaker phone and that's just the shower. I turned it on so it would drowned out our voices...'

' There is always a fucking choice! ' Yelled Mello again.

' Put me on speaker phone! I don't have much time!' You frowned.

' Okay!' Shouted Mello down the phone.

' Sketch!' You heard Matt cheerfully shout.' It's so good to hear your voice!'

' I haven't got time for this...' You muttered, you sat down on the floor and sighed.' Is L there?'

' Sketch, this is L. Can you give us any kind of information about your whereabouts or maybe a name to give us a clue to your location... ' You heard L say.

' Yeah, I memorized some names...' You smiled, you closed your eyes tightly and chewed at your bottom lip.' Martin's convenience store...'

' Mello, will you please write that down...' You heard L say.' May I ask if you can remember anything else?'

'' There was a white Lighthouse, it had a red roof and it was called Point Vincente.. ' You answered.

' Point Vincente?' Asked Matt.

' Yeah, I'm in a white wooden house by the sea...' You answered.

' Sketch, can you describe the house?' Asked L.

' I think so, it as flower baskets hanging outside on the porch and stain glass windows...' You answered as you opened your eyes and looked down at you blood stained bandage on your foot.' Will that be enough information for you?'

' Yes...' Answered L.

' Will you be able to find me?' You asked.' The house I'm in is pretty sealed up and I'm locked in a bedroom on the second floor. I can't escape...'

' Of course we'll find you Sketch...' Said Matt.' Just hang in there, it may take a while...'

' Great...' You sighed.

' Don't worry, we'll find you!' Shouted Mello

' Ah! my eardrum! Mells! You didn't need to shout!' Whined Matt.

' Mello, would you please control yourself...' Sighed L.

' I've got to go in case Beyond Birthday come back.' You sighed.

' Sketch, where is Beyond Birthday?' Asked L.

' I'm not sure, he said he had to go out somewhere...' You answered.

' Where are you?' Asked L.

' I'm in the bathroom...' You answered.

' Where did you get a phone from?' Asked Near.

' From my hotel room, Beyond Birthday planted a mobile phone under my bed and a camera in my room. I don't think he knew I had put the phone in my pocket. ' You answered.

' There is a camera in your room?!' Gasped Matt.

' Yeah...' You sighed.

' Sketch! I've got a drink of tea for you!' You heard Beyond call from inside the bedroom.

' Crap, I've got to go... he's back...' You whispered.

You heard a knocked on the bathroom door, you ended the phone called and put the mobile phone back in your jean pocket.

' What are you doing in there my dear?' You heard Beyond say from the other side of the bedroom door.' Are you well?'

' I'm about to take a shower!' You answered.

' Your tea will get cold if you take a shower, why don't you come out and drink your tea first...' You heard Beyond say.

' I'm okay, I'll drink it after my shower...' You sighed.

' I thought you were thirsty, open the door like a good little girl and drink the tea I just made for you...' You heard Beyond say.

' I'm fine...' You said quietly.

' Open the door before I knock it down!' You heard Beyond yell.

You quickly got up from the tiled floor, you unlocked the bathroom door and slowly opened it. You peeped your head from behind the door and looked up at Beyond standing in front of it with a mug of tea in his hand.

' There you are...' Smirked Beyond, he pushed the bathroom door open and walked into the bathroom.


	14. Are You Frightened Yet?

**Chapter 14! Sorry for the late update, I've been drawing a lot lately for Eva Birthday and Beyond This Love + random Death Note characters. But here is a new chapter lol It took me about 2 days to write, so I hope it makes sense and show it a bit of love :) Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I thought I'd mention that I've rewritten all of Beyond This Love, it's all shiny new lol **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

You watched Beyond sit down on the edge of the bathtub, he held the mug of tea out towards you and smirked. You looked down at the mug in his hands, you took a step towards him and looked back up at him from the mug.

' Don't you want it?' Asked Beyond, he got up from the edge of the bathtub and took a step towards you.' I've not done anything to it if that's what you're thinking my dear, take it...'

You hasted before you took the mug from Beyond's hand, you looked down into the mug and chewed at your bottom lip. You dipped your finger tip into the hot tea and winced as you quickly pulled it out of the mug.

' Silly girl!' Chuckled Beyond, he took another step towards you and took hold of you hand.' Why did you do that? Let me run your finger under some cold water for you, we wouldn't want your pretty skin to blister now would we?'

' I'm fine! I was testing it!' You frowned.

' Testing it for what?' Asked Beyond.

' In case it was poisoned...' You answered quietly.

' Why would I poison you? I've got bigger plans for you my dear...' Chuckled Beyond.

' What kind of plans?' You asked.

' Now that would be telling...' Answered Beyond.

You took a deep breath as Beyond dragged your towards the sink by your hand, he turned the cold water tap on and placed your hand under the cold running water. You winced as you watched the cold water run down your burnt finger tip, you looked up from the sink and looked over your shoulder towards the bathroom's doorway.

' What are you looking for?' Asked Beyond.

' N-n-nothing!' You stuttered, you turned your attention back to Beyond and weakly smiled at him. ' I just need to use the bathroom badly and I want a shower too...'

' Alright, I'll leave you to it...' Smirked Beyond, he took your hand from under the cold water tap and sighed as he turned the tap off.' I'll return later when you've freshened up with some food for you, there's some clean folded towels on the bed and I've laid you some clean clothes out for you too.'

' I'll be fine wearing my own clothes...' You said quietly.

' Hygiene my dear, your clothes are filthy and covered in sand...' Sighed Beyond, he let go of your hand and took your mug of tea from your other hand.' You've got to keep clean, especially with your cut foot...'

You looked down at your clothes and brushed some sand from your jumper. You looked up from your jumper at Beyond, you watched him leave the bathroom and followed after him. You stopped in the bathroom's doorway, you watched Beyond walk over towards the bedroom's door and opened it.

' What about the tea you made for me?' You asked.

' I'll make you a fresh cup of tea, make yourself at home...' Answered Beyond, he looked at you over his shoulder and smirked.' The once owners of this house have a wonderful book collection, I left a few books in case you got bored well I'm away...'

' Books?' You asked.

' They're on the bedside table...' Answered Beyond, he turned away from you and chuckled.' See you in a while my dear...'

You looked over towards the bedside table, you turned your attention back to Beyond and watched him close the bedroom door behind him. You sighed as you walked over towards the bed, you sat down on the edge of the bed and picked a book up from the bedside table.

You sighed as you flicked through the book's pages, you placed the book back down on the bedside table and got up from the edge of the bed. You looked down at the bed and rolled your eyes when you saw the clothes Beyond Birthday had laid out for you.

' Great..' You muttered to yourself, you picked a white long cotton nightgown from the bed and held it out in front of you as you sighed.' A granny nightie, the boys would defiantly make fun of me if they saw me wearing this...'

You hung the nightgown over the bedpost of the bed, you took your jeans off and threw them on the bed. You took one of the clean folded towels from the bed, you grabbed the nightgown from the bedpost and made your way back to the bathroom. You closed the bathroom door behind you, you locked the door and turned the shower on.

You hung the towel over the side of the bathtub, you took Mello's rosary beads off and placed them carefully down on the tiled floor. You got undressed, quickly showered and changed into the white cotton nightgown. You picked Mello's rosary beads up from the floor, you hung it back around your neck and picked your jumper up from the floor. You unlocked the bathroom door, you opened it and bit your bottom lip when you noticed Beyond perched on the edge of the bed.

' I've brought you something to eat...' Smirked Beyond, he held a yogurt pot in your direction and tilted his head as he looked at you.' I hope this strawberry yogurt will keep your hunger at bay until I go out and buy some more supplies.'

' I'm not really that hungry... ' You said quietly, you held your jumper close to your chest and closed the bathroom door behind you.' I may get hungry later though...'

' You're eat the yogurt now!' Frowned Beyond, he pealed the lid away from the yogurt pot and licked the lid clean.' Or I'll force feed it to you!'

' O-o-okay...' You stuttered.

' Good girl! Why don't you come and sit with me...' Smirked Beyond.

You slightly shook your head at Beyond, you slowly walked over towards an white armchair near the bed and sat down on it. You placed your jumper down on your lap, you watched him step down from the bed and held the yogurt pot out towards you.

' Take it...' Smirked Beyond.

' Do you have a spoon I could use?' You asked, you took the yogurt pot from Beyond's hand and looked down into the pot as you spoke quietly to him.' Please...'

' Well, seeing as you asked so politely...' Chuckled Beyond, he took a silver spoon from his back jean pocket and held it out towards you.' I'll let you borrow it for a while, maybe a day or two...'

' Thank you...' You sighed, you looked up from the yogurt pot and took the spoon from Beyond's hand.' For borrowing me your spoon...'

' You're welcome...' Chuckled Beyond, he perched himself back on the edge of the bed and put his finger tip to his lips as he stared at you.' It doesn't even belong to me anyway...'

' Oh...' You muttered, you spooned some of the strawberry yogurt onto the spoon and slowly brought it towards your lips.

' I've not poisoned if you're thinking that my dear...' Sighed Beyond, he picked the yogurt pot's lid up from the bed and held it out in front of him.' If it was I wouldn't have licked the lid clean, it tastes really good. Why don't you try it...'

' I guess...' You sighed, you spooned some of the yogurt into your mouth and licked your lips.

' See, it's right as rain!' Chuckled Beyond.

You slightly nodded your head and quickly spooned some more yogurt into your mouth.

' I would like to ask you something...' Smirked Beyond, he put his thumb to his lips and watched you hungrily eating the yogurt as he chuckled.' A question if I may...'

' What kind of question?' You asked.

' Just a question, if so would you answer it truthfully?' Asked Beyond,

You spooned some more of the strawberry yogurt into your mouth, you looked up from the yogurt pot at Beyond and rested the tip of the teaspoon against your bottom lip as you spoke quietly to him. ' It depends on the question...'

' I'll get straight to the point then, you've been a naughty girl haven't you?' Asked Beyond, he removed his thumb from his lips and placed his feet down on the floor as he glared at you.' You've been calling for help haven't you?!'

' I...I...' You muttered, you dropped the spoon and yogurt pot to the floor as you got up from the armchair.' I didn't... I mean to...'

' Don't lie to me!' Snarled Beyond.

You watched Beyond's finger tips walking along the bed covers towards a white pillow, you gripped at the back of the armchair and swallowed hard. Your eyes grew wide as Beyond pulled a large kitchen knife from under the pillow, you took a step away from the armchair and walked backwards towards the wall.

' Are you frightened yet?' Asked Beyond, he turned his attention back to you and smirked as he rested his knife's tip of the blade against his bottom lip.' You shouldn't have called for help, then none of what is about to happen wouldn't have happened if you take my meaning...'

' What are you going to do?' You asked quietly, you leant back against the wall and watched Beyond remove his knife from his lips.' Stay away from me!'

' But I'm nowhere near you...' Chuckled Beyond, he placed his knife down on the bedside table and smirked.' I could if I wanted, but I choose not to...'

You slightly shook your head as your eyes blurred, you took a few deep breath and placed you hand on your chest. You looked over at Beyond sitting on the edge of the bed, you felt a sharp pain in your chest and groaned loudly.

' Are you feeling well?' Asked Beyond, he got up from the edge of the bed and took a step towards you as he chuckled.' It felt like I should take some kind of precaution to keep you quiet, it's nothing harmful just something to make you sleep...'

' What did you put in the yogurt?!' You asked, you groaned again and covered up your eyes with your hands as you felt yourself sliding down the wall.' I feel dizzy!'

' Of course you'll feel dizzy...' Answered Beyond.

' What did you...' You muttered, you placed your hands on the floor as you sat down and looked over at Beyond near the bed.' Put in it...'

' Just some crushed up sleeping tablets with a little concoction of my own, mostly Zolpidem...' Answered Beyond, he walked over towards you and crouched down in front of you.' You're be in such a deep sleep, a coma if you like for about 8 hours or more. It just depends on the dosage I've given you...'

' But you had some of the yogurt too...' You whispered.

' Indeed I did, I injected my concoction with a needle into the side of yogurt pot...' Chuckled Beyond, he gently brushed some of your hair away from your face and smiled at you.' Just a tiny needle prick, undetectable to the human eye and I only licked the lid clean...'

' I thought you said you were not going to hurt me...' You sleepily said.

' But I'm not hurting you, I'm just keeping you quiet...' Smirked Beyond, he put his hand in his back jean pocket and took something out of it as he frowned at you.' I believe you should learn to keep quiet instead of calling for help!'

' What?' You muttered.

' You shouldn't really play silly games with me little Sketch!' Smirked Beyond.

Your eyes grew wide as you noticed the mobile phone in Beyond's hand, he held it out towards you and smirked. You felt your eyelids getting heavy, your head fell forward onto your knees and you yawned.

' The dosage I must have given you as took effect quicker than I thought it would, I suppose I should get you to bed before you fall asleep on the floor...' You heard Beyond say.

' Leave me alone...' You whispered.

' Don't be like that...' Sighed Beyond.

You felt yourself being lifted up from the floor, you deeply sighed as you slowly opened your eyes and saw the outline of Beyond's face. You squinted your eyes and focused on his face.

' Don't try to fight it, just give in and sleep little Sketch...' Smirked Beyond, he placed you down on the bed and turned the bedside table's lamp off.' Just be a good girl, stay quiet well I go and sort a few things out. You're silly call for help as now changed my game plan, it seems that I'll have to take a few little precautions now to keep you safe...'

' Precautions?' You sleepily asked.

' Hush, don't you worry about it my dear and sleep...' Whispered Beyond, he covered you up with a few blankets and leant down close to your cheek as he whispered to you.' Goodnight for now...'

You slowly closed your eyes and blacked out.

* * *

Your eyes snapped open as you heard gun shots coming from downstairs, you quickly sat up in the bed and looked around the dark room. You pulled the blankets away from you and quickly scrambled out of the bed as you heard footsteps running along the corridor outside of the room. You rushed over towards the wardrobe, you opened the wardrobe's door and looked over towards the bedroom's door as you heard the door handle rattling. You quickly got inside of the wardrobe, you closed the door behind you and sat down in the corner of the wardrobe.

You took a deep breath and stretched your cut foot out in front of you. You winced as the soul of your foot brushed against something sharp at the other end of the wardrobe, you leant forward and saw the outline of a person snuggled up against a black bin bag.

' Hello?' You whispered, you pulled your foot away from the person and reached your hand out slowly towards them as you spoke gently.' Are you okay?'

You felt someone grab hold of your wrist tightly, you gasped as you were pulled forward towards the person and let out a scream.


	15. Escape

**Chapter 15! Sorry for the way late update, I'll get back to updating more often with my stories now and get more chapters done for them. I've been working on this chapter for a while now, so I hope it makes sense and it's all new :) Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and to the unknown people who read my story too.**

**I thought I'd mention that I've rewritten all of Beyond This Love, it's all shiny new lol**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a long one :)**

* * *

You struggled as the grip of the person's hand tightened around your wrist, you dug your finger nails with your free hand into the arm of the person and heard the person let out a quiet yelp of pain. The person let go of your wrist, you quickly scramble towards the wardrobe's doors and pushed one of them wide open. You fell forward out of the wardrobe with a thud onto your chest, you slowly crawled out of it and rested your forehead on the wooden floor.

You quietly groaned to yourself as you cupped your hands together, you held them against your chest and closed your eyes tightly. You gently rolled onto your side as you heard footsteps shuffling along the floor towards you, you pulled your knees to your chest and opened one of your eyes.

' Are you alright?' You heard a male's voice asked quietly.' It looked like it hurt when you fell out of the wardrobe...'

You opened your other eye as you shared at pair of black leather boots in front of you, you slowly looked up at a hooded person and focused on their face. The person shared down at you with a smirk on his lips, you smiled weakly at him and rolled onto your back as you let out a sigh of relief.

' Mello? Is that you?' You asked quietly, you leant on your arm and quickly sat up as you whispered to him.' There is someone in the wardrobe...'

' Yeah, who else would it be?' Asked Mello, he crouched next to you and placed his hand on your shoulder as he pointed his gun towards the wardrobe.' You seem to be in one piece at least, who's in the wardrobe?'

' I... I don't know...' You answered, you looked over towards the wardrobe and pulled your knees to your chest as you whispered to Mello.' It could be him...'

' Beyond Birthday?' Asked Mello, he got up from the floor next to you and looked over at the wardrobe as he took a step towards it as he frowned.' It can't be him, me and Matt saw him leave the Bench House. We made sure he was long gone before we made a move, so the question is who's in the wardrobe?'

' What are going to do?' You asked.

' Sketch, stay where you are and don't move...' Answered Mello.

You quickly got up from the floor, you grabbed hold of Mello's arm and stopped him before he took another step towards the wardrobe.' Where's Matt? I don't think you should...'

' Sketch!' Interrupted Mello, he shooed your hand away from his arm and frowned at you as he gently pushed you behind him.' Just stay behind me and let me deal with this! You always make the simplest things twice as hard!'

' But haven't done...' You muttered.

' What did I just say?!' Shouted Mello, he roughly grabbed hold of your wrist as he turned around to face you and glared at you.' You never listen to me! You endanger your life by leaving the safety of the Hotel with that fucking murdering psychopath! We don't even know how you got out of your room!'

' Mello, you're hurting me...' You whimpered.

' Shut up and hear me out!' Frowned Mello, he pulled your closer towards him and rested the barrel of his gun against the side of your head.' You're irresponsible, reckless, irritating and nothing but a burden to us all!'

' M-M-Mello, please...' You stuttered, you stared into Mello's blue eyes as your bottom lip began to tremble and took a sharp breath.' You're s-s-scaring me...'

' Now you know how I felt when I found you gone!' Frowned Mello, he removed the barrel of his gun from the side of your head and let go of your wrist.' Don't you ever do anything stupid like this again or I'll...'

' Mells! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!' You heard a panicked voice say from the bedroom's doorway.' Did you just get your menstrual cycle early or something?!'

You looked over towards the bedroom's doorway, you saw Matt standing in the doorway with a look of horror across his face and a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. You watched as Matt walked into the room, he took a drag of his cigarette and stopped next to you.

' You alright there Granny?' Asked Matt, he looked you up and down as he removed his cigarette from his lips.' Looks like the Big Bad Wolf just got here just in time to save you from Goldilocks...'

' Big bad wolf?' You asked quietly, you wrapped your arms around yourself and turned your attention back to Mello as you trembled.' I...'

' More like little Red Riding Hood...' Smirked Mello, he looked over his shoulder at the wardrobe and sighed deeply.' Sketch, stay where you are this time...'

' Shouldn't we be making a move before Beyond Birthday gets back?' Asked Matt, he took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke in Mello's direction. ' We've got no clue how long he'll be gone for and we need to get out here...'

' Sketch told me that there was someone inside the wardrobe with her...' Answered Mello, he turned his attention back towards you and pulled down the hood on his coat.' It needs to be investigated...'

' Do it quickly then...' Sighed Matt.

' And Sketch, don't move this time...' Frowned Mello.

You slightly nodded your head as you watched Mello turned around to face the wardrobe, he pointed his gun towards the wardrobe and slowly walked over towards it. You jumped when you felt a soft hand touch your shoulder and heard Matt speaking softy to you.

' Are you okay?' Asked Matt.

' Yeah...' You answered quietly as you watched Mello stop in front of the opened door of the wardrobe and sniffled.' I'll be fine...'

' Matt!' Called Mello, he glanced over his shoulder at Matt and beckoned him with his hand.' A little help here!'

' Alright...' Sighed Matt.

You watched Matt walked over towards the wardrobe, he pulled his gun from the back of his blue jeans and took another drag of his cigarette. He flicked his cigarette butt to the floor, he stopped next to Mello and held the barrel of his guns towards the wardrobe.

' Ready...' Nodded Matt.

You watched as Mello quickly opened the other door to the wardrobe, you gasped as an old bound man fell forward out of the wardrobe onto the floor and you quickly rushed over towards him.

' I know him!' You yelled, you stopped in front of the old man and looked down at him on the floor as you slightly bent over him.' I mean in photographs downstairs on the wall, him and his wife... children...'

' Are you sure?' Asked Mello as he helped Matt rolled the old man onto his back and stood up straight. ' He's been badly beaten...'

' I'm possessive...' You answered, you stood up straight and looked over at Mello as you spoke quietly to him.' Beyond Birthday told me that they went for a swim...'

' Shit...' Frowned Matt, he took a Swiss Army knife from his pocket of cream-colored sleeveless vest and crouched next to the old man as he put his gun into the back of his jeans.' Poor guy, he doesn't look good...'

' This raises matters of where his wife is...' Said Mello quietly.

' Do want to look for her?' Asked Matt.

' No, that's not our mission...' Answered Mello, he closed one of the wardrobe's doors and sighed.' Check if he his still alive, if so we'll be taking him with us...'

' And what if he's not breathing?' You asked, you knelt next to the old man and watched Matt cutting the ropes that bound his wrists together.' We can't just leave him here, that would be inhumane... '

' There is no point of taking a corpse with us, he would just slow us down if he's dead...' Sighed Mello, he glanced at you and then looked down at Matt. ' Matt, what's the situation with him?'

' Well, he looks pretty dead to me...' Answered Matt, he threw the cut rope over his shoulder and placed the old man's hands down by his sides.' Sketch, do us a favor and check for this guys pulse...'

' Okay...' You said quietly, you gently placed your finger tips on the old man's right wrist and felt for his pulse.' I can't feel his pulse, I think he's dead...'

' Then who grabbed you?' Asked Mello, he looked back into the wardrobe and gently kicked at a black bin bag with the tip of his boot as he tilted his head.' You must have imagined it...'

' But someone grabbed me!' You answered.

' Sketch, you very well know corpses don't grab people unless they're the living dead...' Sighed Matt, he got up from the floor and put his Swiss Army knife back into his vest pocket.' It just doesn't make sense, are you high or something?'

' No, but I...' You answered.

' We're leaving!' Interrupted Mello, he stepped over the old man's body and made his way towards the bedroom's doorway.' We've lingered here to long, it's not safe!'

' What's wrong?' You asked.

' Just don't ask questions and just follow me!' Answered Mello as he walked through the bedroom's doorway and glanced at you both over his shoulder.' And I mean now!'

You got up from next to the old man, you slowly walked past him and followed after Mello. You glanced at Matt as he walked past you, you grabbed hold of his striped top's sleeve and quickened your walking pace to match his as you both walked through the bedroom's doorway.

' Mells! Wait up!' Shouted Matt as he pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and rushed along the corridor after Mello. ' Keep up Sketch!'

You let go of Matt's sleeve and chased after him down the corridor. You turned a right down another corridor, you saw Mello turn left ahead of you and quickened your running pace. You turned left where Mello had turned, you saw Matt standing at the top of a staircase next to Mello and quickly walked down three steps that led down towards them.

' What's wrong?' You asked.

' Can you smell petrol?' Asked Matt, he stopped you at the top of the staircase with his hand and looked down the staircase.' I don't remember there being any carpet running up these stairs either...'

' Somethings not right...' Answered Mello quietly.

' Of course, something is very wrong...' You heard a creepy low voice say from near the bottom of the staircase with a chuckle.' The game is just beginning, it will be fun...'

' It's him!' You gasped.

' I'm surprised that you still recognize my voice my dear, you've been asleep for nearly 2 days now...' Chuckled the voice.

' Beyond Birthday!' Shouted Mello, he pointed his gun down the staircase and frowned as he rested his finger against the trigger of his gun.' Show yourself!'

You watched as Beyond partly clawed from a dark corner near the staircase, he stopped at the other end of the red carpet and got up from the floor. He put one of his hands into his blue baggy jean pockets as he tilted his head, he smirked and took a silver lighter from his pocket.

' I see you've both recovered from the little incident in the lift...' Chuckled Beyond, he placed his finger tip on his bottom lip and smirked.' At least you both lived to tell the tale, unlike some people I've had the pleasure of acquaintance with...'

' Shut up!' Snarled Mello, his gripped tightened around the hilt of his gun as he glared at Beyond and spoke through his teeth at him.' I'm warning you!'

' Mells!' Frowned Matt, he placed his hand on Mello's arm and lower it as he slightly shook his head at him.' Don't rise to him, that's what he wants...'

' Easy now Mihael Keehl!' Chuckled Beyond, he flicked the lid of his silver lighter open and smirked as he lit it.' We wouldn't want any uncalled for accidents to happen now would we? The carpet running up the staircase between us is soaked in petrol. One false move and the consequence could be dire ...'

' If you drop that lighter I'll blow your god damn brains out!' Snarled Mello, he pointed the barrel of his gun back towards Beyond and frowned at him as he stepped down one of the steps of the staircase.' I mean it!'

' If you shoot me, then I'll drop the lighter...' Smirked Beyond, he held the silver lighter out in front of him and chuckled as he beckon at you with his finger.' Don't move or I'll make it very toasty in here, all I want is my little apprentice back...'

' What do you mean by apprentice?' Asked Matt, he lowered his gun and looked at you over his shoulder as he looked at you curiously.' Are you two in cahoots?'

' What?!' You answered, you took a step closer towards Matt and slightly shook your head at him as you frowned.' No! How could you think that?! I would never...'

' You did go with him willingly...' Interrupted Matt.

' To save you both!' You frowned.

' Falling out already?' Chuckled Beyond.

' Shut the hell up!' Shouted Mello, he took another step down the staircase and spoke through his teeth at Beyond again.' You will not manipulate anyone else today!'

' Impressive words...' Smirked Beyond.

' Mells, don't provoke him!' Frowned Matt, he grabbed hold of Mello's arm and pulled him back up the two steps as he took hold of the sleeve of your nightgown.' We'll find another way out of here...'

' That's right my dear Wammy students, run and cower in fear!' Chuckled Beyond, he took a step back away from a red petrol soaked carpet in front of him and smirked.' Let's make this more challenging, let's see how you cope in situations where you have a limited time to escape...'

You watched in horror as Beyond dropped his lit silver lighter onto the petrol soaked carpet, your eyes grew wide as orange flames began to trail up the carpet on the staircase towards you and the boys. You felt yourself being dragged backwards by your arms up the three steps that led towards the corridor by Matt and Mello.

' Run!' Shouted Matt.

You ran with Matt and Mello back down the corridor where you had came from before. You turned right down a corridor, you followed them back in the bedroom you had been held in and jumped when Mello slammed the bedroom door behind you. You watched Matt pulling at the planks of wood that were used to board the window up, you took a few steps forward and felt Mello tap your shoulder with his hand as he walked past you.

' What are we doing back here?' You asked as you walked behind Mello towards the wardrobe and sighed.' The whole room is sealed, I check it myself more than twice ...'

' She should know Mells...' Said Matt, he banged at one of the planks with his fist and looked at you both over his shoulder as he frowned.' The room is sealed tight, we're trapped...'

' Then you both haven't check this room probably...' Answered Mello, he stopped in front of the wardrobe and took a metal crowbar from it.' Observation, you should both try using it sometime...'

You watched Mello walk over towards the boarded up window, he placed the tip of the crowbar in a gap between two wooden planks and forcefully pushed one of the planks upwards. You looked over your shoulder at some smoke coming from underneath the door, you heard a loud cracking noise and turned you attention back to the window.

' If I can remove these planks from this window it will lead us out onto the porch roof, we can easily climb down from there...' Grunted Mello as he pulled part of a broken wooden plank away from the window and threw it to the floor.' I saw large trellis planter that connected from the porch roof to a flower bed near the foot path we used to get to the Beach House and...'

' I think you should hurry!' You interrupted, you rushed over towards the window and pulled at one of the planks of wood boarding up the window.' There is smoke coming underneath the door!'

' Agreed!' Nodded Matt, he grabbed at the plank of wood you were pulling at and helped you to pull it away from the window.' Come on Mells! We need some more man power!'

' Fine...' Sighed Mello.

Mello dropped the crowbar to the floor, he grabbed one of the wooden planks and helped you both to pulled it away from the window. It was not long before the rest of the planks were removed from the window, you watched as Mello quickly unlocked the window and opened it wide.

' Right, who's going first?' Asked Matt.

' I'll go first!' Answered Mello.

You watched as Mello climbed through the opened window, you covered up your mouth and coughed as you watched Matt climb through the window next. You looked back towards the bedroom's door, you watched the dark thick smoke creeping underneath the gap between the door and the wooden floor.

' Alright, you're next Sketch!' You heard Matt say.' Now would be good! It's getting smoky in there!'

' Okay!' You coughed as you turned your attention back to Matt and began to climb through the opened window.

' Damn! We're on the wrong side of the Beach House!' Shouted Mello.

' So, what are we going to do now then?' Asked Matt as he helped you through the bedroom window and looked over at Mello walking to the edge of the porch roof.' There is no other way down from here, unless we're going to jump for it...'

' That could work!' Said Mello, he looked over at you both over his shoulder and smirked.' I don't think it would that hurt much...'

' Are you insane?!' Asked Matt.

' We've got no choice but to jump!' Frowned Mello, he stood at the edge of the porch roof and looked down at the sandy ground below.' It's only a few feet, we'll be perfectly fine!'

' How many feet?' You asked, you placed your feet down on the porch roof and walked over towards Mello.' How do you know if we'll be perfectly fine?'

' Trust me...' Answered Mello.

' What if one of us hurts ourselves?' You asked, you stopped near the edge of the porch roof next to Mello and cover up your mouth as you coughed again.' It could be dangerous...'

' Yeah, what if I break something?' Asked Matt, he stopped next to you at the edge of the porch floor and peeped over the edge of it.' I've got limits Mells and my PSP in my back pocket!'

' That's a chance I'm willing to take...' Answered Mello, he looked over at you and Matt as a smirk crept across his face.' After 3, 1... 2...'

' 3!' Shouted Matt.

You let out a squeal as Matt quickly grabbed you around your waist, he gave Mello a slight nod and jumped from the roof of the porch. You landed on the sandy ground with a thud on your knees, you whined as you fell forward onto the sand and felt Matt's body weight on top of you.

' Oh god that hurt!' Groaned Matt, he rested his forehead on your shoulder and coughed.' Are you okay Sketch?'

' I think so...' You said quiet, you turned your head to the side and watched Mello getting up from the sand near you as you took a few deep breaths.' I ache all over...'

' That's probably because you've had that fat lump land on top of you...' Smirked Mello, he picked his gun from the sand and looked up at the burning white wooden Beach House.' We need to move! The Beach House could collapse at any moment!'

' Give me a moment Mells!' Coughed Matt, he took a deep breath and lifted his forehead from your shoulder.' My lungs are burning here, too much smoke...'

' That's called chain smoking you dumb ass...' Sighed Mello, he kicked some sand at Matt and frowned as he picked his opened chocolate bar up from the sand.' You've had your moment, now get up!'

' Okay, okay!' Whined Matt.

' Matt, I can't breath!' You gasped from underneath Matt, you placed your hands on the sand and tried to get up from under him.' Get off me now!'

' I'm sorry...' Sighed Matt, he climbed off you and held his hand out down towards you with a concerted look on his face.' Are you okay?'

' My ribs hurt...' You answered, you took hold of Matt's and coughed as he helped you up from the sand.' I just want to get out of here...'

' Well, let's get moving then before the law enforcement turn up!' Shouted Mello, he put his gun in his pistol hold inside his coat and began to walk off along the beach as he looked back over his should at you both.' We'll make base at that Lighthouse over there and make a move when everything as quietened down. I need to contacted L and let him know that Sketch is safe...'

' Okay, come on!' Smiled Matt as he led you behind him by your hand and followed after Mello.


End file.
